Northern Light
by KinderFriends
Summary: “Why aren't you afraid?” he whispered in my ear. I shivered lustfully and looked right into his topaz eyes. I knew the answer but couldn't voice it. So I did the only thing I could think about. I kissed him. / Slash / Jaspard / AU /
1. OO : Preface

**Northern Light**

**

* * *

**

**Title :** Northern Light

**Autor : **KinderFrinds

**Rating :** M/NC-17/R

**Warnings :** Slash, Lemons, Swearing

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** _Twilight_ and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary :** "Why aren't you afraid?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered lustfully and looked right into his topaz eyes. I knew the answer but couldn't voice it. So I did the only thing I could think about. I kissed him. -Jaspard-

**BlaBla :** First of all, I want to apologize for my long dead period. There was a point in my life where I had to chose between writing and make some big changes in my private life. It wasn't easy, but now that some things are settled, I'm back with this **NEW **version of **Northern Light**. I hope you'll like it and I promise to not take too long to update. And again, I really do apologize for my long dead period, hope you'll forgive me!

Have fun reading, though!

**

* * *

Preface**

It's kind of funny how life can turn out to be at some point. Simple decisions, that at the beginning seemed so harmless, so easy to make, could have the power to crush your whole world together when you least excepted them to.

I chose to love _him_.

I chose to see behind the prejudices that surrounded _him_. I chose to fight the fear that wanted to consume me almost every time I was by _his_ side. I chose to learn from _him_ so I wouldn't make _his_ life more difficult than it already was. I chose to teach _him_ to open _his_ heart again, to just, _feel_, not to fear to feel.

Not anymore, no.

But more importantly, I chose to ignore Fate's warnings. And now, I was paying the price for my selfishness.

Indeed, it's kind of funny how life can turn out to be at some point. Simple decisions, that at the beginning seemed so harmless, so easy to make, could also have the strength to develop a unique and almost indestructible bond between two people who had learned to look beyond what they saw.

Yeah, I chose to love _him_.

"A stubborn one, are you not," said a contemptuous, cold voice next to me.

Breathing hard, chest throbbing, I forced myself not to show any weakness of mine as two blood-filled eyes looked at me with what seemed to be a morbid amusement. I greeted my teeth, trying not to focus on the dark desire that he was feeling for me and which I could practically smell lingering in the air.

I would _not_ surrender to him.

Chuckling, I gave him a cheeky grin despite the aching bruise on my face. "You are wasting your time. I made it so he wouldn't come. You better just finish it off quickly."

Hands of a disgusting cold unexpectedly grabbed my throat. I hadn't had time to prepare for this, so fast had they moved. Automatically, I tried to swallow and managed to do so with some difficulties.

He smiled politely at me, expression grave.

"Don't," he whispered in a cold murmur, his eyes burning a glowing red, "don't play this little game with me. You'd loose anyway."

"I'm not afraid to die," I growled between clenched teeth, clawing angrily at his stoned-hard arm.

And I really wasn't. I got from life more than I had excepted at the first place. Hell, I got from _him_ more than what I had excepted, far more than what I thought I _really _deserved! If now was my time to go, than I would just suck it up like a man and face my destiny.

Still, I knew _he_ would hate himself for not being able to save me right now. _He_ always had had this annoying sense of chivalry directed to me, and this, whatever I'd say about it. And maybe, that was my only regret; knowing that I wouldn't be able to make _him_ understand that it wasn't _his_ fault, that it was just time for me to leave this world.

There was just so much impudence Fate would tolerate from my part.

"How convenient," he drawled impishly, "that will only make it more amusing to watch you break."

Suddenly, there was pain. An overwhelming, burning sensation cut fiercely through my very bones, making me scream in atrocious agony. Convulsing in jerky spasms first, my body then went completely limp, like a wrong parody of a broken puppet. I couldn't see through my blurry eyes anymore but I could practically feel how my heartbeats slowed.

Boum...boum...boum...

He snickered. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jasper Cullen."

There was a crash, a loud cracking noise along with the sound of shattered glasses somewhere behind me. Against my will, my watery eyes drifted shut, darkness crawling to get to me. I tried to fight it, but the suffering was to grand, the ache too much. I thought I saw flames surrounding me before blackness won the upper hand, but I could also just be delirious from the pain.

Well, Fate finally had its revenge.

And still, I chose to love you, Edward. I chose to love you.

* * *

Well, what do you think? You'd rather have to other version back? Or you prefer this one? Or you don't even care? Or I don't know, I'm freaking out here, god, I'm so nervous! LOL

Oh! And if someone is willing to be my beta, I would really appreciate it, thanks, :)


	2. O1 : Omen

**Northern Light**

**

* * *

**

**Title :** Northern Light

**Autor : **KinderFrinds

**Rating :** M/NC-17/R

**Warnings :** Slash, Lemons, Swearing

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** _Twilight_ and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary :** "Why aren't you afraid?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered lustfully and looked right into his topaz eyes. I knew the answer but couldn't voice it. So I did the only thing I could think about. I kissed him. -Jaspard-

**BlaBla :** Hey there, guys! :D Here it is! The new chapter, completely different from the old version of NL, has finally arrived! I apologize for the delay, and for those who were as kind as to leave a review, your answers will come shortly! I won't go on ranting about random stuff as I'm sure you'd rather want to start reading, LOL

Have fun reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter I : Omen**

In the Olympic Peninsula of north-west Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. Rain pours on this insignificant town more than on any other place in the United States of America. It was from this very town and its almost never-ending grim aspect that my mother escaped with me when I was barely a year old. Funny thing that it was to this town and its depressing, gloomy shade that I was exiling myself right now; me who just loved to bath under the warm bursts of sun.

I narrowed my eyes in displeasure.

Inside my chest, there was a bubbling rage pulsing annoyingly underneath the surface, and still, I made it a point to not let it show on my face. I wasn't one to show openly my emotions, less talk about it. With the time, I had experienced that by exposing your feelings to the open world, you would only give people the stupid opportunity to use them as a weapon against you. Not many knew this, but indeed, emotions were terrifying and powerful things that could easily, if used the right way, afflict damages that were difficult to heal.

I closed my eyes, trying to drift to sleep and relish into the illusion that me leaving in order to live in Forks was just one of my other nightmares. But when, hours later, I landed to Port Angeles, I finally had to accept the fact that my new life would be spent here. It was raining heavily when I stepped outside the airport, the falling water not helping my dropping mood. Flipping my hood over my head, I was just about to wear my earphones when I noticed squad cars circling the block of apartments not far from me.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, music completely forgotten for now.

I frowned, a nagging memory behind my skull forcing me to remember why this building seemed so familiar to me. I tried hard to recollect the unclear memories attached to this complex but they seemed to slip between my fingers like dripping water. I couldn't help it, and as I was approaching the brand-new looking cars so I could learn a little bit more about the situation, I heard two throaty voices talk to each other.

"...that's just downright revolting how she died. She must have suffered or how can one explain the disgusting marks and bits on her body? If you ask me, Dersnley, looks like some kind of freakish animal launched itself straight away at her! Poor Lori, gone at only 18. But how did a creature, or whatever did this, managed to get onto the sixth floor? Lucky thing nobody else got..."

Lori...? This just couldn't be...

"Excuse me, sir, " I called out as I came to a stop in front of the duo. "What's going on here?'

"You shouldn't be here, boy," one of them said dryly, hitching up his pants in an arrogant gesture. "You a tenant?"

"No," I said, trying to keep my voice even, "but I-"

"Well then you _really_ shouldn't be here. We don't need some teenage boy snuffling around this place 'cause this building here has become a crime scene. Understood?"

I blinked once, twice. Enough to calm down my growing anger. I swallowed my pride while taking a deep, soothing breath before swiftly looking at the baldy man. Face almost hidden behind my soaked hood, I knew that, under the gloomy shade floating in the air, my eyes had this strange brightness in them that made it so it was hard for someone to look away. Stepping forward, I kept my eyes fixed on him, barely squinting, knowing that my rigid posture and the seriousness of my expression were just some of my additional advantages.

Truth be told, since I could remember right, I'd always had a extremely charismatic personality and thus, had had the odd capacity to not only sense the emotions of those around me, but also manipulate them in a certain way. To know that I was some kind of freak because of this gift – like my father, Carlisle, liked to call it – I had learned to hide this part of myself that with the time, I had also learned to hate.

But using it sometimes couldn't hurt, right.

"What's going on here?" I feigned surprise. "Did someone...die?"

According to what Carlisle told me, crime rates in Port Angeles and Forks were so low they were practically non-existent. Even the faintest whisper of something as serious as a murder was big news and I couldn't help the cogs in my brain to work at lightning speed.

What _was_ happening?

The baldly man began to reply, clearly under my visual grasp, when the other cut him off, effectively bringing him out of his doze. "What's your name? And your business in Port Angeles, if you don't mind me asking."

The baldly one blinked in confusion and I suppressed a sneer.

"Jasper Whitlock." Frankly, I didn't now why I used my mother's name bit I did. "I've just moved here. Well, in Forks to be honest," I shrugged, gesturing to my handbag with some stuff of mine in it.

"Well, Mister Whitlock, I'm Port Angeles' police officer, agent Dersnley. And this is agent Londington." He pointed the badly man standing next to him. "Welcome to our town, although I have some advice for you. Best not be so nosy. Bad things have been happening in these parts for quite a time now. Weird-as-hell things. Life's not what it used to be any more, I'm afraid."

"I understand what you mean," I nodded once, trying to sound respectful. "But I heard you talking a couple of minutes ago and I thought I heard you say Lori. I was only wondering if you were talking about...Lori Fronster...?"

Agent Dersnley sized me up. "Why yes, we actually were." He raised an eyebrow. "You knew her?"

I nodded as a chill ran down my spine, but I quickly suppressed it.

"Kind of," I answered in a clear voice. "We were together in kindergarten."

This was while I was actually _living_ in Forks, with Carlisle, before he wasn't this incredible doctor everybody was talking about nowadays. Back then, he had had time and had taken really good care of me, until he got this unique opportunity to really excel in some branches of medicine. He had been thorn between me and his dream of becoming an amazing doctor. At first, I was confused as a little child as why I was suddenly staying with Esme and not with Carlisle any more. It took some time to adjust and it took even more time to understand and accept the fact that my father decided that, back then, medicine had been, in some way, more important than me.

But anyway, I wasn't really sure about what I was supposed to feel knowing about Lori's death. Sure, it was pretty sad, and, according to their previous discussion, her death had been painful. The truth was, me and Lori never really got on well. Little, she used to pick on me because of my former habit of talking to myself since I didn't really have many friends back then. Well, let's be honest. I had had no friends at all since they were kind of afraid of me. By all means, they didn't manage to figure out _what_ was so different about me but they just _had known_.

Kids were better at sensing their surroundings than grown up people. They had this distinct little thing in their head that just warned them that something – anything – wasn't the way it seemed. And Lori loved to stick this aberrant fact under my noise. I used to hate her, I guess, but felt guilty for her when at some point, she had needed an urgent blood-transfusion and nobody would agree to do it. Frankly, even now I don't know why I helped her out. Maybe because I sensed her fear and her hurt feelings? Anyway, I told Carlisle that I was ready to give her some of my blood.

A noble thing to do, I guess, for a six year old.

And now she was dead. Killed by some kind of unknown animal that managed to get to her even though, apparently, she was living on the sixth floor. This was just completely insane and -

"Jasper?"

Many things happened at once. Agent Londington was about to say something, huffing indignantly it seemed but Dersnley, looking serious, nudged him on the ribs to shut him up. An umbrella was suddenly being held up over my head, preventing the drops to fall over me, and I was blinking in confusion when a gentle hand landed on my soaked shoulder. A bit startled, but not showing it, I turned around and found myself looking straight into Carlisle's eyes.

His honey blond hair was combed in a natural but seductive way, while a stern expression was set on his smooth features. Blue eyes were first fixed on me before drifting towards the two police officers.

"Agent Dersnley, agent Londington." Carlisle nodded. "It's good to see you despite this tragic circumstance. I believe something terrible happened?"

Dersnley seemed to snap out of his mild surprise. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Terrible thing happened here..." He paused, staring at the both of us with confusion. "That's your boy? He does look quite a lot like you, Doctor."

Carlisle smiled fondly. "Yeah, this is my son, Jasper. Jasper Cullen."

At those words, Londington this idiot, called out in surprise, "Cullen? He introduced himself as Whitlock though." He threw me a nasty look and I discretely clenched my fists.

"Oh," breathed Carlisle out and a wave of his current emotions brushed into me.

I cast my eyes down, feeling slightly guilty for his sudden disappointment, not liking to know that my father was hurt because of my tactlessness.

"That's because that's his mother's name." He smiled, even though it looked kind of stiff. "Well, gentlemen, if you would excuse us. We still have an hour long drive back to Forks."

"Of course, of course!" said Dersnley. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Doctor Cullen. Mister _Whitlock_.." He dipped his head, briefly touching his hat while doing this before walking back to one of the squad cars parked there. Londington hurriedly did the same, a nasty smile on his lips, and then he quickly disappeared, too.

Standing next to him, Carlisle didn't look at me and that just made my growing guilt worse. He wordlessly picked up my handbag and walked back to our car in a stiff manner but still maintaining the umbrella above the both of us so I wouldn't get more wet. I silently followed him and climbed into our black Mercedes, waiting for him to come back as he was putting my stuff into the trunk of the shiny new car. When we were both strapped in, I couldn't take the silence any more and said,

"I'm sorry, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Carlisle to his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just..." I paused, searching for a good excuse for why I didn't introduce myself using his name. Right now, the whole situation only looked like I was ashamed to be known as the son of the _amazing doctor Carlisle Cullen_ even though it wasn't the case. I mean, I _was_ proud of my dad. He had done so many amazing things. And still, I don't know why I used Esme's name even though I was angry at _her_.

I sighed, "For real, I'm sorry, Dad."

Carlisle gave me an awkward, one-sided smile while ruffling my hair. He was still a little hurt, but at least he wasn't angry with me, which was a good thing to know. Carlisle started the car, driving out of the parking lot of Port Angeles' airport. Trying to keep my frustrated emotions at bay, I stared out of the window, a blur of green greeting my narrowed eyes. Lips pursed, I suppressed a sight. Sure, I couldn't deny the beauty of the nature out there. The trees were big and strong, vivid with colours, their trunk covered with moss. I almost thought that the vibrant leaves, the thick and shaggy bushes, the dainty flowers and the vigorous tall grass were possessed so _lively_ they seemed.

I looked away; I already missed Phoenix.

"So," said Carlisle, throwing me an unsure look. "How's your mother."

Here it comes.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's doing _fantastic_. _Fabulous_." I sternly kept my eyes fixed in front of me. "All is good in her own little perfect world."

"Well, that's great for her I guess ...," Carlisle answered, a bit surprised from the sound of my bitter tone. "How's Phil?" He went on, almost sounding afraid to ask this question.

"Dad," I hissed stiffly, "could we please refrain talking about this right now? I really _don't want to_ right now."

I bit my lip, an annoying habit that I couldn't give up, even if it gave some of my feelings away. I usually did that when the need to lash out my emotions at somebody's face was starting to make itself known. Sure, I was mostly calm, composed and the perfect gentleman when asked. But I felt thorn between Esme's actions that in my ridicule emotional state felt like a betrayal, and between my own choice to give up my former life so she could, for once, just think about her own happiness.

And still, I couldn't help but be angry.

"I understand what you must be feeling, Jasper. But I want you to know that I am really happy to have you here."

This time, as he smiled at me, I could see so much love and affection that some of my ire melted away.

"You just wait and see." I smirked, so he could see I was messing around. "I'll become a truant and drive everybody crazy in Forks with my imaginary car."

Carlisle laughed. "Some action at least!" He chuckled. "But seriously, now that you're bringing up this subject, I found a good car for you."

I raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Yeah? What kind of car?"

One wouldn't now this by first looking at Carlisle who was so cool and collected, but my Dad had this weakness that sometimes made him act like a little kid in a candy store.

He loved fast cars.

Let me be clear : when I said he _loved_ fast cars, I actually meant that he _literally_ adored them. He could go on hours talking about the exquisite differences that existed between an _Acura_ advance and a _Buggati_ that, in the end, only left one confused when, from somebody's point of view, car-language was as a foreign language as Chinese. I'll be honest, I had a weak spot for the _Lamborghini_ gallardo but would never dare ride in this car or anything that was too fancy. I already drew enough attention as it was because of my stupid ability, adding a flashy car would only be asking for more trouble.

"Don't worry," smiled Carlisle, noticing my grim expression, "it's nothing too flamboyant. Actually, it's a truck; a Chevy."

I relaxed a little bit by hearing this. "Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

I nodded. La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I can recall having had a crush on Rachel, old Billy's daughter, when I was eight. She was older, fiery, and her almost black eyes always had had my little heart beating fast when Carlisle brought me along. Until she insisted on wanting to dress me like a human puppet because of my, according to her, _amazing_ blue eyes and _amazing_ blond hair.

I sneered. "I remember how Rachel traumatized me by stuffing me in this ugly dress."

She didn't talk to me after I pushed her fiercely away and threw her dress down the cliff. Trust me, seeing her angry red face was one of my few good memories.

"Good Lord, I had almost forgotten this!" Carlisle laughed.

"Lucky you," I muttered.

"Anyway, Billy's in a wheelchair now," Carlisle continued, a bit smiling, "so he can't drive any more, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"Do you know what year it is?" I could see by his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Listen," Carlisle said, weighing his words, " Billy has done a lot of work on the machine – it's only a few years old, really. The car wasn't exactly new when he bought it in 1984 but I can assure you that the engine runs just great." He took a quick look at me. "But if you'd rather have a new car I still can -"

"Dad, relax," I said, smiling at his nervousness. "I bet the car is just fine. If there was one thing I'd have to trust without hesitation, that would definitely be your six sense in cars."

Carlisle laughed at my words, gently petting my hair. I looked away, a little bit embarrassed by this demonstration of affection and mumbled my thanks. We exchanged a few more comments on the weather and on Carlisle's job, and that was it for conversation. I don't really know how much time it took us, but eventually, we arrived at what was going to become my new home. The house was beautiful, big and spacious, painted in a creamed colour which looked pretty good next to the cosy porch. Granted, I didn't like Forks. But at least I would be living in a place that wasn't just magnificent thanks to Carlisle's well-paid job, but also because those walls had this atmosphere of welcoming and this was exactly what I needed.

I hopped out of Carlisle's Mercedes and saw it. There, parked on our driveway was my new – well, new to me that's it – truck. It was a faded blue colour, with big, rounded fenders and bulbous cab. The truck was huge, its impressive metal body letting anyone easily think that it could crush everything on its way, even though it was a little dented at some places. To my intense surprise, I freaking loved it. Yes, I didn't know if it was actually running, but I could already picture myself in it. I turned to face Carlisle. Looking kindly at me, he seemed a bit worried of my reaction. Baffled, I couldn't utter a single word right now and thus remained silent for a few seconds until Carlisle cracked out,

"Well...do you like it, son?"

I didn't answer. I literally rushed over to my car, noticing absent-mindedly Carlisle's grin. The truck looked even bigger as I stood in front of it. I beamed with controlled happiness as I checked it over. Afraid for an ridicule reason, I carefully stroked my fingers across the hood, chuckling to myself. Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in _Doctor Cullen_'s new car which I was pretty sure everybody in Forks recognized.

"Wow, Dad, I really do like it!" I made it a point to sound composed. "Thanks again!"

Carlisle stared at my face with more intensity that I was comfortable with. "I'm glad you like it," he finally said, his gaze caring.

Biting my lip, I breathed out some of my chained feelings, "I'm happy to be with you, Dad... I really am."

My words seemed to surprise him. Carlisle stood there for a moment before snapping out of his trance. In two steps he was in front of me and swiftly took me into a brief, but warm embrace, as he knew that I didn't really like to be touched. Because then my ability to sense other's feelings would increase in strength and power, leaving this weird sensation in my chest. Again, he stroked my hair, his blue eyes boring into mine and I just _knew_ how my decision to stay here by his side was important to him. Caressing my cheek, he turned away and headed for the front door, my handbag in his hand. I blinked once, clearing my thoughts by doing this and quickly followed him.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs as Esme had made it her duty to send all my stuff beforehand so I could feel a little bit more like at home, back in Arizona. I got the west bedroom that wasn't only on the first floor but also faced out over the large, beautiful front yard. The huge, luminous room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born but it had changed a couple of years ago as I decided to make a complete makeover out of it. The wooden floor was now covered by this rich, creamed coloured carpet. The once light blue walls were now a soft golden, embracing into their brightness the plushy furnitures. Around the two big windows of the room were white lace curtains that were almost brushing the floor. In one of the corners stood my desk that held the brand new computer Esme bought me as a goodbye present along other stuff I took with me from Phoenix. Even though my bedroom looked pretty much modern, I just couldn't get rid of the rocking chair from my baby days.

Sighing, I flopped onto my ridiculously enormous bed, closing my eyes and willing myself to fall asleep. But the wet noise against my windows made this impossible and it took me a while to noticed that it had started to rain again. Cursing, I finally decided to start unpacking so I could get settled. One of the best things about Carlisle is he doesn't hover. He let me my space as I was minding my own business, music in my ears so I wouldn't have to hear the sound of the depressing rain. As it was, I was left alone and truth be told, I embraced the loneliness surrounding me. Because, for a change, it was nice not to have to smile and look pleased. Not that I was smiling this often, but still, it was a relief to just stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let a few frustrated sounds escape.

And then it occurred to me that tomorrow morning, I was going to school. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new boy from the big city, a curiosity, a _freak_. I tensed at this thought. O.K., I was so not going to think about this now. I stiffly put my clothes in my dresser and took my bathroom bag and shut myself in my own personal bathroom that was next to my bedroom. It took me some times to really let myself relax under the warm water jets but at some point I managed to do so. Changing into my sleeveless shirt and my sweatpants, I went downstairs to see what Carlisle was doing.

Nose almost glued to a cookery book, hair a complete mess but face painfully serious, Carlisle was standing awkwardly by the kitchen cabinet, a frying pan in hand.

I hold back a laugh reluctantly. "Dad? What the hell are you doing?"

Carlisle jumped, startled, and he almost looked ashamed to have been caught in this position. He slowly put the frying pan down before clearing his throat, a bit self-conscious I guess.

"I was trying to make some rice for dinner," he finally confessed.

"_In a frying pan_?" I emphasized. Even I, who was such a hopeless case in cooking matters knew that this was definitely _not_ the way to make rice. "Why would you do that? We both know we can't even warm up milk without burning it." In my eyes, microwaves were the best invention _ever_.

Carlisle sighed, defeated. "I just wanted to make you something to eat. You know, as a welcoming meal."

I remained speechless for a while. I wasn't good at voicing out my emotions, so instead, I decided to show him. Walking to the wall phone next to the double door, I took it in into my hands and asked,

"Is Franny's number still the same?"

Me and Carlisle used to go eat at _Franny's Home_ every single time we ended up blowing anything up in the kitchen while trying to cook something edible. We finally gave up when I was five and the food we made actually looked like burned rubber and just made sure to always order from Franny's restaurant that was probably the best food we ever ate beside Esme's. I recalled once having told Carlisle, back then when I was little, that I would marry Franny so we would get all this food for free.

Now that I think about it, Franny was probably in her late fifties. Oh. My. God. Not a good mental image!

A bit put out by this, I was a little startled to suddenly hear Carlisle burst into happy fits of laugher, seeming to have caught up with me thoughts.

"Right, you asked her!" He snickered. "You really did ask Franny to marry you! I almost forgot about that, too!"

I wished he had.

"Can you please stop laughing at me? I was _six_, Dad."

"You did that in front of _everyone,_" he continued, "and Franny was _mortified_. She didn't know if she should see your actions as cute or embarrassing since you _virtually_ imposed her to accept your proposal! And you were so _tiny_ back then and still you _did_ this!"

I groaned. "God, please, stop this."

In a sudden good mood, Carlisle took the phone from my hands and while grinning innocently at me said,

"Do you want us to order or would you rather want us to go and pay Franny a visit?"

Excuse me? Those are the thanks you get when you're trying to make a good action? Fantastic. Pursing my lips, I refrained from answering, and with all my remaining dignity, I stalked out of the kitchen. Even as I was slumping into the couch back in the living-room, I heard Carlisle laugh. I rolled my eyes. God, my Dad was such a kid sometimes. But when Carlisle's happy voice filled the house with the songs he used to sing to me when I was a child, I couldn't help smiling.

Step by step, I would certainly find my way back home.

**o0o0o**

Edward was trying hard not to think.

Instead, he blissfully looked up at the sky that wasn't blue or bright, but milky and opaque, its gloomy shade filling the air. The cold wind was ruffling his untidy hair, bringing with its blows a musky sent of clean grass, fresh raindrops, and the heavy fragrance of wet wood. Perched on the rooftop of the Mansion, his disregarded book next to him, Edward was attempting to focus all his senses on his surroundings.

He heard her arrival in advance; her movements to reach him were smooth, light, _almost_ perfect, but nonetheless, a nearly inaudible sound reached his sensitive ears, making him frown in displeasure.

"I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't want to be disturbed?"

Ignoring his exasperated words, she gracefully dropped by his side, going as far as to pick up his forgotten book before carelessly flipping through the pages. Edward briefly closed his eyes, a wave of annoyance washing over him. However, he chose to remain as calm as possible, darting his eyes back at the dull-looking sky.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Her voice was as beautiful as the ringing of sweet bells, clear and exquisite but at this moment, it just added weight to his already growing displeasure.

Snorting, Edward replied, "Oh, would that offend you? Exactly like you just offended me by deliberately ignoring my early request and forcing your presence on me?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "I'm so terribly sorry about that."

"I see you're in a delightful mood," she mumbled, put out by his tone.

"That's my point!' Edward hissed between clenched teeth, massaging his temples in jerky movements. "If I actually bothered to climb all the way up here, it was because I needed to think some things over. _Alone_."

"I'm just trying to-"

"_Bella_," Edward whispered in a dangerous voice, "why won't you try to get lost?"

She threw him a hurt look before growling out,

"Now you're being a prick." She nudged him on the chest, expression dark. "We are worried about you. _I_ am worried about you!"

"Then _don't_ be!" Edward finally snapped, standing up while glaring down at her. "I don't need you to worry about anything that revolves around me! _I'm fine!_"

Bella snarled, "Right, you are just fine mopping around by yourself." She stood up so she could face him. "Why won't you talk, Edward?" Hesitating, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why won't you talk...to me, Edward?"

During an instant, Edward felt defeated and couldn't utter a single word, his handsome face losing all of its previous harshness.

_He saw her._

He saw her lovely heart-shaped face turned towards him, saw her long hair swirling softly around her pale face in a dark halo, saw how her pouty mouth was set into a cute frown. But mostly, he saw this sparkling love that she felt for him, shining brightly into those hypnotizing eyes of hers.

This sparkling _brotherly_ love.

Yeah, Edward saw her pretty well.

"Go back to Alice," he finally declared, tone cold. "Don't make your mate wait any more longer by wasting your time with me."

He turned his back to her, missing her stretched hand in a hopeless attempt to hold him back. At the edge of the roof, Edward dropped into position and jumped. Nearing the ground with a frightening speed, instead of showing any fear of crashing down, Edward relished into the thrilling feeling that washed over him. Landing in a graceful, nearly soundless crouched posture, Edward didn't bother to look back and wheeled away towards the wood.

He ran with the grace of a feline, body becoming an accurate instrument that could easily switched from a skilful opponent to a downright dangerous predator. It was almost like he was running after his own piece of happiness, yearning to finally find this special person able to fill the emptiness that was pulsing mercilessly in his chest.

Bella materialized into his mind.

He growled, forcibly pushing onto the ground and leaping forward, his whole being seeming to be driven by an aching necessity not to _think_ any more! Speeding up, running faster and faster, Edward ended up bursting into his self-proclaimed clearing. He stood in the middle of it, not sweating or panting but proud and tall like a glorious felid. He looked up at the sky that was still milky and opaque, its gloomy shade still filling the air. And in his chest, this aching emptiness still pulsed viciously, reminding him of how lonely he really was.

Edward screamed.

**o0o0o**

"Are you sure about this?"

Bella, Edward's book pressed against her chest, kept her gaze fixed on the distant forest. By the abrupt movements of the thick leaves, she could easily tell where her brother in all but blood was heading. Arms suddenly wrapped around her in a tender embrace and Bella sigh with contentment, leaning into the familiar sensation.

"I mean," she whispered, "what if it doesn't work?"

Waiting for an answer, a chilling scream violently pierced the air instead, echoing into sorrowful vibrations all around them. Bella clenched almost painfully at the book in her hands, her face suddenly torn into a tearful expression. Her breath hitched, her shoulders tensed and a pitiful whimper escaped her trembling lips. Gentle fingers stroked her cheeks, soothing her silently.

"I'm sure about this. Trust me, Bella."

"I trust you, Alice," Bella affirmed with vehemence, turning around quickly so she could finally face her, "but I really want this to be true. He..." She cast her eyes down. "He deserves happiness more than anyone." She brought the book to her lips, letting them brush on the cracked surface.

"Look at me, Bella," Alice asked gently.

Head down and biting anxiously on her bottom lip, Bella did as requested and was met with a sight that immediately relieved her of any anxieties she could have had. Alice was smiling at her, such deep love shining into those eyes she had fallen in love with almost instantaneously. She couldn't help but press her forehead on Alice's, enjoying her particular floral sent and breathing it in like it was the most wonderful smell on earth.

"I know you want him to be happy again; we _all_ want this, Bella. But you need to be patient. He's on his way."

Bella blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Smirking, Alice shrugged innocently, not willing to tell her this part of her vision. Giving easily up on this piece of information, knowing that Alice wouldn't divulge anything, Bella turned around a last time, glancing at the forest. She was silent for a long time before she spoke out a promise,

"Whoever this person is that can make Edward whole again, I swear I'll make anything to protect this unique bond he'll finally have. _Anything_."

Alice smiled fondly; this was going to be fun.

* * *

_Muhaha_, indeed, my dear Alice, we are going to have so much _fun_! :D Quick question, did anyone guess what exactly was the _Omen _in this chapter? This piece of information will be the key to the whole story in fact, so try to find it if you haven't yet, ;D Anyway, I hope to see you all for the next chapter, :)

**PS : Anyone willing to become my beta? ._.**


	3. O2 : Caught In The Middle

**Northern Light**

* * *

**Title :** Northern Light

**Autor : **KinderFrinds

**Rating :** M/NC-17/R

**Warnings :** Slash, Lemons, Swearing

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** _Twilight_ and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary :** "Why aren't you afraid?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered lustfully and looked right into his topaz eyes. I knew the answer but couldn't voice it. So I did the only thing I could think about. I kissed him. -Jaspard-

**BlaBla :** Hallo there, guys! I figured you'd like to have the next chapter quickly as I won't be able to post for a couple of weeks because of college obligations. I know, school sucks but yeah, ;D Anyway, I wanted to thank two **amazing **people with whom I look forward to work on this story, namely **laverett **and **Mrs**. **Agget**. They're so _lovely _and I couldn't thank them enough for what they're ready to cope with! Thank you so much sweethearts!

Right, I think I said enough, you want to read the chapter anyway, so whatever, ;D Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter II : Caught In The Middle**

This was getting downright ridiculous.

Locked in my bathroom, I was staring at my reflection for a while now, trying to figure things out. I brushed my fingers along my face, observing my virtual image with great seriousness. Maybe it was only the light, but my ivory skin already had this unhealthy pale colour. My messy blond hair wasn't making things look better, either, falling like they did around my face. Groaning in annoyance, I angrily flipped my hood over my head, turning my back to the oversized mirror.

Since when had I, Jasper Frederic Cullen, been scared of meeting people? So what if it was not only a brand new start but also a brand new school with brand new faces and with a whole damn brand new atmosphere than back in Phoenix? I wasn't the type to be scared of anything. I'll just face this like the freaking Cullen I was and suck it up.

"Jasper! Where are you? You are going to be late for school!" The voice drifted faintly from below.

Wearing my earphones in advance, but without turning my iPhone on, I grabbed my backpack and went down the stairs. In the kitchen, a bowl was already set on the kitchen table, and Carlisle was burning something on the stove. _Literally_. He looked vaguely flustered, trying hopelessly to save whatever it was that was crisping on the frying pan. I suppressed a laugh; Carlisle was stubborn like that.

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted him, walking towards the dresser. I picked up an apple, but having a second thought, I put another one into my bag for later.

"Good morning," Carlisle replied before cursing under his breath. He hurriedly put the frying pan aside, shaking his hand like he'd been burned.

I grinned, rolling my eyes at him and he very maturely stuck his tongue out at me.

"Are you like, seriously an adult?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Very funny, young man." Carlisle muttered, throwing me a fake glare. "Now sit down and eat."

I glanced at the black, crunched _thing_ that was still slightly fuming in the frying pan. "Ehm, thanks but no thanks." I headed for the door. "I don't really have time for breakfast anyway. You said it yourself, I'm going to be late."

And _no_, I was so not running away from whatever Carlisle had...cooked.

"You can't go out without eating!" he called out. "Do you really want me to have the protein-talk with you!"

I waved my apple at him. "This will do." But then I paused in mid-step. "And please, refrain of using words like _protein-talk_. That just sounds...weird." I shook my head in disbelief and Carlisle only laughed at me.

Turning to go, I was already at the front door when I heard him add,

"_And drive carefully!_"

"You're one to talk," I mumbled to myself as I closed the door behind me, stepping into the front porch.

Outside, it was drizzling, but not enough to soak me through immediately as I was making sure the house key was well-hidden under the eaves by the door. Nodding to myself, I finally turned around, willing to reach my truck, when I stopped dead.

A bad feeling rushed over me, cursing through my entire body in persistent motions. I had the disturbing sensation that something terrible was about to happen, even though the streets were deserted. And suddenly, it seemed like the tall houses around me were too silent, too _strange_, as if they might all be empty inside, doing a bad imitation of houses on an abandoned movie set. But there it was, this nagging feeling that somehow was telling me that something was watching me.

Carefully analysing my surroundings, I finally caught sight of something dark jumping off of the old apple tree in front of the house. It was a cat, its yellow eyes glued on me. Frankly, I tried to tell myself that all this was just completely absurd, and still, here I stood, blinking in scepticism because somehow I _knew_. The cat didn't even look like a normal one. It was bigger, larger than any other cat I had seen, marked by an effortless grace, a bluish colour shining in its black fur. I could distinctly see its smooth musculature, the glittering eyes, the semi-retracted claws. It was staring, staring at me in a way that made me feel self-conscious as if it was literally sizing me up.

Frowning, I briskly threw my hand back and forth at it, willing it to just get the hell away. The cat didn't even budge. This was ridiculous, and I was starting to grow frustrated. I mean, _what the hell_?

I angrily stomped forward, making a kicking movement at its direction. I hadn't even had time to blink that it jumped to the side, hissing scratchily at me before vanishing into the woods. A bit confused by all of this, I tried to regain some of my coolness and glanced at my watch.

"_No way!_" I hissed when I saw what time it was.

I hurriedly climbed into my truck, throwing my backpack on the passenger seat, and started the engine. It roared to life but I didn't even flinch under the loud sound. Instead, I muttered to myself that if I was going to be late on my first day of school because of a _freaking cat_, I was seriously going to hunt it _down_.

**o0o0o**

Hidden behind a thick bush, yellow eyes observed with an almost morbid scrutiny the departure of the truck. Silently, they memorized its faded blue colour, the sound it made by driving away, but more importantly, they carefully memorized the appearance of the human who was controlling it. They didn't even blink once, shining brightly in a way that just wasn't right.

There was a faint sound nearby and the creature crouched to the ground, muscles tensed in anticipation. Yellow eyes reluctantly looked away from the departing blue truck, and paid attention to the slender form that came out of the house, heading towards a black car.

Strange...

He looked exactly like the previous human it had been observing... Maybe not really. This one seemed older, and even if there were huge similarities, they clearly looked different. But this _smell_...

Nostrils flared in growing interest, taking in a brisk sniff all odours that were lingering in the air and...yes, there it was, too! Less potent than by the previous human, and less stronger it seemed, but it _was_ there, pulsing in an appetizing way...

Eyes suddenly turning a dark shade of orange, a disgusting purr escaped the greedy mouth of the creature.

Finally, they had found it; the key to the _Light_.

Wheeling around, it disappeared into the woods, dark body becoming almost invisible under the dense foliage. There was no sound, no prints to trace it back, all that remained behind was a silent promise that things were about to turn ugly.

**o0o0o**

"Oka-a-y," Emmett drawled, playing absent-mindedly with Rosalie's hair, "what the hell are we waiting for to go to school? Not that sitting here in this car with moody Edward and the rest of you doesn't thrill me to no end, but what is the point of all this?"

At his comment, Edward didn't even bother to look at him like he would have normally done but remained stiffly sat on the driver's seat, and Emmett couldn't help but roll his eyes. This morning, as they were getting ready, Alice had simply told them that today, there were to arrive later than usual at Forks High School. She wouldn't tell them why, but made sure they acted like they were told. That's how, instead of minding there own business in their habitual speed, they had been forced to act humanly under their _own_ roof.

This was insane.

"Like I said," Alice chirped enthusiastically, "he needs time to feel more comfortable. Everything else will come along smoothly after this."

Emmett couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose, keeping from moaning out loud as his legendary patience was wearing thin. Alice could be such a pain when she was set into keeping a future event secret from the rest of them. Ironically, she thought it was pretty damn funny to do so.

"You do realize, my dear Alice," Emmett groaned, "that nobody has a freaking clue _what –_ no, scratch that – _who_ you are actually talking about?"

Alice smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry too much about it, Emmett. It's going to happen soon, you'll see!" She turned towards Edward, placing a gentle hand on his forearm, expression serious. "By the way, I am _so_ happy for you, Edward! That's just wonderful! Oh, but _please_, don't be too mean, O.K.?" She changed position on her seat as to face Rosalie and peeped, "I haven't told you this yet but I _totally_ love your shoes, Rose. They're simply beautiful!"

She smiled in an innocent way, bouncing almost in place. Humming to herself, she finally turned back around and serenely fastened her seat belt even though she didn't need to.

"_Now_ we can go! It's time!" Alice rhapsodised.

There was silence. Nobody in the car made a sound, mostly because they were too confused as to speak right now. Emmett was downright bewildered, eyes narrowed in concentration. In the other hand, Rosalie had one of her perfect eyebrows raised in disbelief but didn't look away from her freshly made nails. Bella had a caring expression set on her face, chuckling to herself, apparently amused. And Edward, well, he only blinked once in mild curiosity before shrugging it off.

Sometimes, there were moments where there was just no point for anyone to try and understand Alice, and now was on of them. Besides, he couldn't figure out what she was really thinking as she was singing the Japanese hymn in her head. Not like he was interested in knowing what was actually going on, anyway. He felt too engrossed in his own pain to really care about such trivial things. There was this side of him he hadn't known so strong that was angrily trashing around in his chest, blaming him, Edward, for being the only one without a mate in their Olympic coven.

He greeted his teeth, willing the unanswered echoes his dead heart was sending to just _stop_. He was aware of the fact that he didn't deserve to finally know what real love was or to just have his turn in experiencing what it felt like to possess this unique bond that united his siblings to each other. And nevertheless, he yearned to just feel it, not minding if he only was allowed to have it for a short time if it meant that the growing well in his chest would in the end be filled with what their kind secretly longed for: love. Despite the fact that he didn't want to, he glanced at the reviewing mirror and met Bella's dazzling stare. She smiled at him and Edward averted his eyes, brusquely starting the car.

"Are you still mad at me for yesterday?" Bella suddenly asked, biting her lower lip in an anxious gesture.

Edward didn't bother answering, driving out of their front porch and towards their school. A part of him was annoyed about Bella caring so much for his well-being, always wanting to make sure he was happy. But there was this other part of him, this _stupid_, _hopeful_, other part of him that thought that maybe, just _maybe_, it was because she loved him back. Yet, this was impossible since Alice, his_ sister_, was her mate. This whole situation was messed up, bringing him down in more than in one way.

He knew that him becoming moodier and more or less depressed was affecting everyone in the Mansion. It wasn't like he was oblivious to Charlie's growing worry, to Renee's noticeable distress, to Emmett's evident frustration, to Alice's manifest concern, to Rosalie's perceptible mood-shifts or to Bella's obvious angst because damn it!, he could hear _every single_ bit of their thoughts!

Except for Bella, that is.

Maybe it was selfish to act this way, not even trying to explain to them what has been going on with him for so long. But how was he supposed to explicate this labyrinth of emotions he was feeling without losing himself? Why couldn't they just _feel_ and _know_ what everything was about? That would be so much easier for him. It could even help him cope with his own struggles. But was there even somebody capable of doing this? Wasn't he just doomed of remaining alone? Edward angrily rolled his eyes in a very human gesture. He was turning over-emotional and frankly, that just sucks.

Finally, they arrived at school and Edward smoothly parked the car in a free spot, cutting the engine off. They all climbed out and Edward pointedly ignored Bella's glare, turning his back at her. Already almost all of the students were inside the building, and whoever Alice thought needed time _to feel more comfortable_ surly had had enough of it. He lifelessly scanned the grounds of Forks High School, violet rings barely noticeable for the humans underlining his glassy eyes. He hadn't gone hunting for a couple of weeks now, and it was starting to get to him. He'll probably go this evening.

It wasn't like something terrible would happen today, right?

"Well, see you guys later," Edward voiced out in a neutral, almost emotionless tone. He disappeared into the building, always as graceful as ever, but far too tensed to look completely normal in their opinion.

Alice was starting to grow worried.

**o0o0o**

I braced myself, sitting in the safety of my truck, before I slowly opened the door and unwillingly stepped out. I swiftly slung the strap of my backpack over my shoulder and tightened my grip around my schedule, the map of the school and a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. Briefly closing my eyes to gather some self-control, I finally exhaled and walked towards the entrance, standing up straight. Right, I may not want to stand out, but I wasn't going to bow down in front of anyone.

According to my schedule, I was to find the building three for my English class. It wasn't that hard to locate once I carefully memorized the best routes highlighted on my map, and as soon as I got around the cafeteria, I saw a large black "3" that was painted on a white square on the east corner. As I was walking, I heard some whispers following me, saw some fingers pointed in my direction, but I kept my cool and walked through the door.

The classroom was small, but that was to be expected as for the amount of students here. Pocketing my earphones, I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, dark-skinned, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. When he saw my name, he gawked at me and I suppressed a scowl.

Yes, the son of the Doctor's flighty ex-wife has come back at last, now would you mind signing this stupid slip so I can freaking _sit down_?

As I was stiffly standing there, I knew heads were turned in my direction and I could practically _feel_ their curious stares washing over me. Snapping out of his trance, Mr. Mason quickly put his signature down and sent me to an empty desk at the back, God thank him, without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me but somehow, they managed. Arms crossed, I threw whoever glimpsed at me a cool glance, making them turn around hurriedly.

_This was going to be so much fun_, I thought sarcastically.

**o0o0o**

The animal crashed through the massive trees of the nearby forest, and Edward's head jerked up reflexively. When he saw that it was only a cat – even if it seemed big, even from this far – he relaxed a little bit. His dull-looking eyes dropped back to his chemistry book, and he felt his face twist in regret.

He hadn't meant to be a jerk with his siblings. He would gladly talk to them if only he knew how to voice his emotions. They were sometimes suffocating him, driving him every day more on the edge of loosing it. He sighed, sitting in the back of the class when a weak, almost imperceptible steam of sun filtered through the windows and down onto his hair. Expression neutral, in jeans and in a long sleeved shirt, book in front of him, Edward Swan looked exactly like a normal high school student.

He wasn't. None of them was.

Truth be told, their whole lives were in fact a big masquerade that sometimes, was harder to pull off than usual. Because when sunset came to embrace Forks, they were dropping their masks and disappearing deep in the woods – there where no one would see them – to feed. Only after being satisfied would they lick at their gums and lips with meticulous care as to make sure there was no stain.

And for a moment, Edward wondered once more if maybe, he should just give it all up, go back to his former life, back then when there was only him and the thirst. Then again, that would mean living in darkness, hidden in the shadows and feeding from the things that lived in it. Mainly, that would mean living alone; without Charlie to talk to, without Renee to hug, without Emmett to goof around with, without Rosalie to squabble with, without Alice to laugh with, but most of all without Bella.

Bella.

Edward slapped the thought away. He had renounced Bella the moment when it was clear she was destined to be with Alice. It hurt, a stinging pain boring in his chest, but it was starting to get ridiculous. How long would he mop around for a love he couldn't have? He had already this much, he should seriously start to get over this stupid crush.

His attitude wasn't only affecting him, but their whole family. He missed having the bond that used to link them to each other because of his stubbornness to act like a martyr. The way he was wasn't noble or honourable but downright despicable. He was even rude to _Renee_ for crying out loud! He really didn't even recognize himself anymore.

Besides, was love supposed to feel this way? Was it supposed to change a person in such ways and only bring out one's bad sides? Was that what he felt for Bella even love or was it just him desperately wanting to feel this connection with anyone and thus, projecting it on the person who had been the first one to actually intrigue him?

Truth be told, there was something wrong with the picture of him being with Bella. Not only because she was Alice's, but also because the two of them together just wasn't..._right_. He had known this fact for a long time now, but had buried it deep inside himself as to not dwell on this too much.

But enough was enough.

Today, he would simply start afresh, only looking into the future and turning his back to his painful past. A small – even if kind of stiff – smile appeared on Edward's face because of his resolution; he was starting to do the right decisions again. He realized then that it was about to ring in a couple of minutes. He hadn't really paid attention to the teacher but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He was ready to start putting his stuff into his messenger bag when far away, too far for human ears to pick up, he recognized the scratchy meow of a cat.

Remembering the previous animal, he darted his glance out the window again and noticed that it was still there, sitting on the edge of the woods. It was so motionless that it might have been a wax model of a cat but as he stared at it, Edward felt something odd crawl along his skin. There was a wrongness about the cat watching him with its big, yellow eyes.

But he couldn't really point it out.

The bell rang, making the students enthusiastically pack their things and rush out of the classroom. Doing the same, Edward rearranged his belongings and made his way towards the door. He glanced back, once, and saw that the cat had moved and was now staring at him in a crouched position, claws digging into the ground, fangs slightly bared. There was something sinister in the way its eyes turned a darker shade, something sinister and triumphant.

Edward frowned, intrigued by this strange behaviour. Unfortunately, he couldn't satisfy his curiosity since he still had classes to attend. Tearing his eyes from the sight of the animal, he quickly walked to his next lesson. He was probably overreacting and nothing unusual happened just yet.

Yeah, it was only a normal cat.

**o0o0o**

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, somebody leaned across the aisle to talk to me. Breathing carefully as to keep my calm, I glanced up and was met with washed out blue eyes. The boy smiled at me in a casual, friendly way while he ran his fingers into his mop of blond hair that were darker than mine.

"You're Jasper Cullen, aren't you?"

I took my time picking up my stuff. "Last time I checked it was still the case, yes," I answered while standing up.

He blinked, probably not expecting my sarcastic comment. But then he was smiling again, his eyes sparkling in amusement. I cooked my head to the side, confused by something that I couldn't really pinpoint. And then it hit me. I couldn't _feel_ his amusement.

With the years, I had discovered that I could use my ability to my advantage by controlling it. It had taken some practice, but at some point, I had managed to create a particular sort of wall around myself. When needed, it made it so I wouldn't get overwhelmed by the emotions of others but allowing me to read their feelings as they brushed on the surface of it when they would be near me. A bit like a cloak to shed cold off but you were still able to feel it somehow, less stronger though.

But this guy...

Sure, I could sense some of his emotions, but it was like trying to see something through moving water, or trying to understand something through a radio interference. It wasn't impossible, but clearly more difficult. It was the first time that something like that happened to me. I was used to read anybody, even if they were far away from me. Hell, I could even change the way they felt when I wasn't in the same room as them! Granted, it wasn't easy, and I avoided doing so as it took much of my energy away but still, I _knew_ how powerful my empathy-thing was so what was so special about this guy for me not being able to sense him correctly?

"I like your sense of humour," he chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He held out his hand to me. "I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you."

During a second, I hesitated touching him, but I told myself that this was just ridiculous and shook his hand. And then it happened. It was like an electric discharge, forming exactly at the point our hands were touching before spreading through our entire body in lightning-speed. It was a powerful sensation, consuming every single of my nerves. Withdrawing his hand like he'd been burned, he seemed confused, as if he didn't know what just happened.

I wasn't doing better.

"I-I," he breathed, cheeks flushed and eyes still stricken with astonishment. "I don't-"

"Hey, Newton!" We both started and Mike turned around to see who was calling him.

"Tyler!" Mike exclaimed nervously as he recognized the newcomer who I couldn't really see as Mike was blocking my view.

"What the hell, mate? Are you trying to get us late to Dwellon's lesson or what is it you're still doing here?"

Tyler, as this was his name, came forward and I had finally a possibility to see his face. It was obvious that he was the athletic type of guy by judging his thin musculature that was fitting perfectly in his casual clothes. The white hoodie he was wearing brought out his brown skin colour while there was a slight frown set on his smooth features.

"Oh, hey," Tyler mouthed as he finally noticed me, hazel eyes settling briefly on my direction before he stared back at Mike. "I don't want to get in trouble so you better move this ass of yours _now_."

Mike chuckled in an anxious manner, "Ehr, yeah, right." He threw me an unsure look. "See you around, Cullen. I, ehm, whatever."

It was clear that he wanted to add something, probably willing to bring up what happened before Tyler showed up but he looked like he didn't know how to phrase it. Shrugging helplessly, he allowed Tyler to drag him out of the classroom. Before he completely disappeared, I had time to see an ounce of perplexity printed on his face.

Left alone, I dropped my eyes to my hand, examining it with great care. There wasn't anything unusual with it; it had still the same ivory colour, my fingers hadn't turned into claws or something similar. Jeez, they were utterly normal.

I moved my digits, just to make sure they were properly working. There was a lingering sensation that briefly cursed through me, like a sparkle of energy. I shuddered reluctantly. I should be put out by what just happened but I couldn't help but frown at that. Because, as crazy as that sounded, touching Mike had felt...familiar. Like meeting a close friend after a long absence and enjoying the reunion. But it had been the first time that I'd met this guy and couldn't phantom of having known him from my previous live in Forks.

I shook my head, not willing to dwell too much on this and groaned when I realized that I was going to be late. I hurried out of the classroom, practically running to my next lesson. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Except that my Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. According to him, it was to get to know me better. Yeah, right. I could practically smell his sadistic pleasure in seeing me speak through gritted teeth. Cursing him mentally, I made my way to my seat after almost everybody had gawked shamelessly at me.

"Prick," I hissed under my breath.

"That he is," said a voice next to me.

I stiffened. I hadn't realized that I wasn't sitting alone this time. Otherwise I would have kept my mouth shut. Putting on my best poker face, I turned around and was met with a genuine smile from the girl next to me.

"Don't be bothered by Varner's sour mood; his tenth diet isn't going as planned so he takes it out on us instead of on his precious donuts." She paused, thinking. "With less hair and a towel around his waist he would easily pass for Gollum of Lord of the Rings. With way more weight, that is."

My lips curved up on their own accord.

"I'm Angela Weber, by the way," she offered kindly.

This time, I kept my hands to myself as I replied, "Jasper Cullen." I also made sure that my wall was in place as to not have a direct connection to her emotions. I wasn't ready to experience what had happened with Newton again.

She nodded once before she started writing down what the teacher said. The lesson passed quiet pleasantly between Angela's witty remarks every time Varner was being a prick and me adding my two cents in it when I judged it necessary. She was a nice girl and far more interesting than all the people I had seen so far. Beside Mike, maybe. But that was a whole different matter which I didn't want to think about right now. At some point, the bell rang and I wondered absent-mindedly if I would ever get used to this high-pitched sound as I was putting my stuff away.

"Mind joining me for lunch?" Angela asked me as we were walking to the cafeteria.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

She playfully nudged me on the shoulder with her backpack. "You could at least fake some enthusiasm."

I quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Sure, why not!" I beamed at her histrionically before my whole face slumped back into its usual neutrality.

She giggled in a way I surprisingly didn't think was stupid or irritating. "That's much better, thank you!"

We entered the cafeteria and I knew people around us were staring, whispering along our path. But for once, I couldn't care, my total interest directed toward this girl who with only a few words had managed to nudge my defences.

Maybe there also was something else, something subtle that was brushing on the surface of my ability wall, like a soothing brush of air. I didn't dare to feel it more precisely as I was afraid to have the same reaction than with Mike Newton so I stubbornly kept the wall in place, refusing to give in to my curiosity to read her.

This was probably for the best.

I glanced at Angela who was smiling to herself, her long hair floating around her cute face and a slight frown set on my forehead. I couldn't help it and still be a bit weary and reserved, but at least I was willing to let her in. It meant something big to me who was so distrustful.

Maybe there _were_ people out there worth knowing?

"So Jasper, what's your favourite colour?"

My hand paused in mid-air as I was getting me some food and putting it on my tray. I turned to face her and she just blinked at me with utter seriousness.

"Are you like, for real?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice.

"That's called having a conversation, Jasper." She rolled her eyes.

"No, that's called freaking the shit out of somebody you just met."

"Are you saying that I'm frightening?"

Her slightly curly brown head barely came up to my chin as she looked up to me behind her glasses, nudging it up her nose with a knuckle. I couldn't help but raise an sceptical eyebrow. "Oh yes, you are terrifying."

She laughed good-heartedly and we sat at a table far from all the gossip that was spreading around us like wildfire. I took a mouthful of my food when suddenly I noticed from the corner of my eye a girl with wild, bushy brown hair who I had _never_ seen in my entire live wave enthusiastically in my direction. I couldn't help but stare owlishly at her, food in mouth and hood in place. Angela threw me a slightly disgusted glance before shaking her head in an offended manner that probably said something like '_boys_'.

But then I was suddenly aware of the bunch of hormonal teenage girls that were surrounding me and looking at me like I was fresh meat. Witch I likely was in their opinion. Most of them were blinking as if they had something in their eyes and baring their teeth at me. The display was probably meant to be attractive, but they just looked mental to me.

I could tell they were out to get me by their looks and all of the sudden I was scared for my virtue. I mean, they _were_ definitely terrifying in a way that was everything but appealing. And as I was trying to ignore the wolfish grins and the batted lashes thrown at me, I saw them for the very first time.

There were four of them, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from everyone as was even possible in the small room. They weren't eating, though they had each a tray of untouched food in front of them, not talking, not moving, not nothing. They weren't gawking at me either, unlike most of the students, and for that very reason alone I instantly liked them. But there was a fifth tray on their table, like someone was missing but they knew would join them later.

Under the yellow light of the cafeteria, they were all awfully pale, but their skin appeared to be as smooth and delicate as pure, untouched snow. Their faces were immaculate, their features breath-taking at a level I wasn't sure was even legal, and the distinctive, but also kind of mysterious aura that seemed to surround them like a halo made my senses burst with interest.

Of the tree girls, one was tall and statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw printed on Vogue magazine, the kind that made every girl around her take a blow on her self-esteem just by being in the same room, and every single guy turn into a drooling idiot. Her long, blond hair was falling around her perfect face in gentle waves that could have passed as locks maid of gold.

Another was shorter, pixielike, who looked more like a refined ballerina than a high school student. It seemed like grace was written all over her smooth, lithe figure. Her small features were twisted into a beautiful smile, almost dazzling in its beauty, and her cropped, black hair was pointing in every direction, a slightly blue hue shining in them.

The last one was slightly taller, but not by much. Dark, long hair floated gracefully around her charming heart-shaped face, bringing out the paleness of her skin in a fascinating manner. Pink lips were set into a loving grin, pearly white teeth glimmering under the light. She was exquisite in a natural way, a certain shine in her eyes making them sparkle.

Then there was the only boy sitting among them. He was big, but not bulky, his muscular body emphasizing his already imposing presence. Dark brown, closely cropped hair covered his head. There was something attractive about his smirk, dimples forming on his cheeks, giving his already obvious attractiveness more charm.

Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than even me, and I have to admit that this was intriguing.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

Actually, I stared because their faces so similar but then again not, were all devastatingly and incredibly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the pages of a distinguished magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. And truth be told, it was hard to decide who was the most beautiful – maybe the perfect blond girl, or the dark-haired boy.

They were all looking away – away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray – unopened soda, unbitten apple – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, until she dumped her tray and glided back to the table next to the dark haired girl. It was obvious from the way they were sitting that they were holding hands.

All of a sudden, it crossed my mind that I was staring at them, exactly like everybody else had stared at me this whole morning and I felt slightly guilty for this. Forcibly praying my eyes from them, I remembered to swallow and started to eat again. Angela was making conversation but I only listened absent-mindedly to her words, still a bit impressed by what I had seen.

"There's the new Harry Potter movie that just came out. You should definitely go and see it."

I snapped out of my reverie by the mention of J.K. Rowling's character. I mean, _seriously_?

"Are you for real? Harry bloody Potter? **(1)**" I snickered, realizing that I was starting to like Angela the more time passed. She had this calming effect on me that made me feel comfortable in her presence but I didn't dwell too much on it.

"Hey," she laughed, stabbing at my arm with the back of her fork, "don't make fun of Harry Potter! Granted, the films aren't the same as the books but you can't deny that they are great."

"You do know that Daniel Radcliffe is so g-**(2)**"

I broke off. While talking, my eyes had turned to the door that had just been opened and I forgot to speak. I literally felt how my whole world shook in one instant as _he_ entered the cafeteria but little did I know, at that moment, how he would manage to change it so irreversibly.

He was tall, his attractive and lanky body incredibly well-proportioned. His gestures were fluid, gracious, even if a bit stiff, and the aura of predator that was encircling him only made him even more fascinating. I couldn't help but shudder as I looked at his gorgeous face, my breath suddenly hitching. His stunning eyes were of a dark shade that I couldn't really recognize from this far, but they seemed to burn lively whoever looked at them. Or so it seemed for me at least. An absurd and utterly stupid desire to run my fingers through his untidy, bronze-coloured hair rose into me and I quickly slapped it away. His facial features were particularly handsome, and I didn't really register that I was biting my lower lip as my gaze fell on his gorgeous mouth.

I wasn't surprised at all to see that he sat on the table of the four other beauties; it was painfully obvious that he belonged to them and their perfect world. My cheeks were embarrassingly flushed and I could feel how my heart rate increased and how my breathing suddenly picked up. Tearing my eyes from him, I looked down at my half-eaten plate and tried to understand why I felt goose bumps crawl on my skin.

"_Who are they_?" I finally asked Angela, giving in to my curiosity.

It had to be a mere coincidence on what happened next. As she looked up to see who I meant – though already knowing, probably from my tone – he looked at Angela, the bronze-haired one, for just a fraction of second. It was as if she had called his name, and he had looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer. But then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

And I froze.

I felt something in my chest explode and my heart began beating wildly. My ability, my gift or whatever it was that gave me the power to feel other's emotion – my bloody empathy-thing – was reacting to him in a crazy kind of way, as if it wanted to lash out and wrap itself around him. I felt overwhelmed and quickly stamped on it, forcing it back down. But it resisted, wanting him, _craving_ him, until I harshly pulled on it so it would act as I wanted it to.

I gasped for air, noticing that I had stopped breathing. I'd never in my entire life had this type of instant, visceral reaction to anyone, and it simultaneously elated and scared the crap out of me. I had never been this attracted to anyone before. Hell, I didn't even know what my real orientation was but this... This just felt like a slap in the face, like a lightning strike, like a distinct blow in my chest.

He stared at me, eyes burning with something I couldn't make out from the distance. And as if curious, he cooked his head to the side, never leaving my gaze. I couldn't bare this anymore, and firmly turned my face away, having the curious impression that it entirely grew too hot in the room.

All of this happened so fast that Angela didn't notice it and oblivious to my shaken state, answered in a casual tone,

"You've just had the almost imponderable joy of noticing the Swans, which makes you, like, cool."

I blinked in disbelief, forgetting for a brief instant my beating heart. "Did you really just make a very bad imitation of charlieissocoollike who is on youtube?** (3)**" I wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowed.

Angela had the decency to blush. "Hush you!" Then she went serious again. "Well, the blond girl is actually Rosalie Hale, not Swan like the guy sitting next to her whose name is Emmett. As for the small girl, that's Alice Swan, you know, the one who previously dumped her tray. And Isabella Swan is the one with the long dark hair." She then picked up her bottle of water to drink and I forced myself not to snap at her.

This was so not like my usual collected me.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?" I stressed, cringing inwardly as I picked up the impatience in my voice.

She smirked in a knowing way, and I silently wondered if she had in fact noticed what had gone on between me and...whoever his name was.

"Oh, that's Edward Swan, and they all live with Dr. Swan and his twin sister."

"Hm," I said, not knowing what I could add to this.

Playing with my vegetables, I hesitated during a brief second before glancing sideways at Edward who was now looking at his tray and picking up a bagel, breaking it to pieces with his long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. And although the others were still looking away, I knew he was quietly speaking to them.

"They," I paused, searching my words. "They are...very nice-looking." This was an understatement.

Angela only nodded. "Yes they are." She scrutinized my face as she continued, "They're all together though."

My heart seemed to clinch at the thought of this and I couldn't understand any of these emotions I was currently feeling, so confusing were them. I mean, I couldn't be possibly forming a crush on someone, right? Much less on this Edward who was not only looking out of league, but who also happened to be a _guy_, and therefore, possessed a _P_ where I should normally want a _V_!

"Ah," I mumbled to myself, trying not to sound too disappointed. As I examined them again, Edward met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. I was aware that my heart might just have skipped a beat and I angrily bit on my lower lip by the sudden surge of feelings that were swirling into me. Not able to bear it, I swiftly looked away, again, but it seemed to me that his glance had held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Well, actually, Emmett and Rosalie are together, just like Isabella and Alice." Her voice didn't hold all the shock and condemnation of the small town like one would have thought. But it also took me some time to digest what she had just told me, or better what she hadn't for the sake of emphasizing it. Namely that Edward wasn't dating anyone.

"Right," I said, glaring at her as she was wearing this knowing smirk. She had done this on purpose. "They don't look related, though," I continued, trying to steer the conversation to safer ground so Angela would just stop looking at me in this smug way. And also because I didn't want to dwell too much on the inexplicable and odd joy that I felt spreading in my chest at the idea of Edward not being in a relationship.

Despite my will not to do so, I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today – he had a slightly frustrated expression set on his beautiful face.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Swan is really young, in his twenties or early thirties." Angela shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "He adopted them when they were little and they've been a real family since then. I think that's great, if people would only stop gossiping about them that would be even greater."

"I think that's too much to ask from those people." My glance fell on the girl with the bushy brown hair who hadn't stopped staring at me in this owlish way of hers. "_Who is that_?" I asked through clenched teeth, hand tensed around my knife.

Angela slightly moved to the side to see who I was talking about and couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud.

"This, my poor Jasper, is Jessica Stanley, and she is so out to get you it seems. I _must_ see this." Angela finished, putting a mouthful of her food into her mouth, eyes suddenly interested and fixed on both me and Jessica like she was watching a particularly interesting movie.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice and help me out?" I asked, a bit offended. I really didn't like the way that Jessica girl was staring at me.

Angela swallowed her food and then faked a horrified expression. "And miss all the fun this could be? Hell no!"

"Some friend you are," I murmured, the word _friend_ coming naturally to my mind without me noticing. Instead, I dreaded the moment where Jessica would actually make her move on me. "She's going to eat me alive," I added, looking at the way her excited, longing grin was set in my direction. "You do know I'm too young for this, right?"

"O.K., O.K.," Angela conceived, chuckling at my stupid rambling, "I consider helping you out of this unthinkable tragedy, even if it means I won't get to laugh at this!"

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat but it looked like me that Edward's head was slightly turned to the side, as if he was listening to us, fists clenched on the table.

I erased this thought; this was impossible.

"Thank you for showing so much kindness, your highness, and please, enlighten me." I rolled my eyes at her and she just simpered.

"If she comes to you -" She dropped into a mysterious voice, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Yeah," I urged her to go on, waiting.

"- and starts hitting on you, her mind set on going after your poor, pure virtue -"

I threw her a glare but she just ignored me, grinning, and continued,

" - just tell her you're gay."

In only a second my cheeks were on fire, my mind was fuzzing and my eyes immediately darted to their table. The big one, Emmett if I recall it right, was smirking in amusement while the small girl, Alice, was snorting cutely into her hand. Isabella tried to hide her smile with the help of her long hair but I was still able to see it. The blond girl, Rosalie, seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face as if she were superior to everyone in the room...which she probably was. As for Edward, he had his head turned but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

It was like they had heard what Angela just said but that _couldn't_ be.

I felt like crawling into a hole nevertheless and never coming out again. "I'm not," I started sputtering in embarrassment, "I mean this is not – I don't even – _could you please stop laughing at me_!" I finally hissed at Angela who was doubled over, her shoulders shaking from her guffaws.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Jasper," she mouthed. She didn't look a damn thing near sorry in my opinion as she glanced at me and cracked up again.

Stiffly sitting on my chair, I didn't even dare to look at _him_ and dropped my eyelids, completely mortified. I tried to think about something else that wasn't equally humiliating but even though I _was_ making an effort, all I could see was me sitting in the middle of the cafeteria, my new found friend laughing at me about me having to play a gay role in order to escape the grasp of a slightly stalkish-looking girl and the most gorgeous people I had ever seen in my entire life found this amusing regardless of the impossibility of them hearing this since they were _bloody too far_!

"Are you quite done?" I uttered sharply.

There was a pause, more chuckles, some intakes of air and Angela was finally able to look at me without bursting into laughter again.

"Seriously, you should have seen your face, Jasper!"

"_Hilarious_, I know," I said, voice clipped.

"But, _really_, you don't seem to notice my genius in this fantastic idea!" She chirped, still amused of all this.

"Yeah, incredibly _fantastic_ to pretend to be gay," I fired back in a sarcastic tone.

Angela shrugged, serious again. "I don't see the big deal. Isabella and Alice are lesbians and nobody made a fuss about it. Yeah, there was gossip and probably a hundred of guys lost their faith in God because of this tragedy but hell, they're happy together, right?" She paused. "Basically, my point is that you don't have to pretend."

"Are you telling me I'm gay and I don't know it?"

"Me?" Angela batted her eyelashes in fake innocence. "No, no, dear Jasper. What I'm telling you is," she leaned into my ear and whispered, "that Edward Swan hasn't stopped looking at you during the whole lunch and you loved _every single moment of it_."

I gulped, aware of a burning gaze directed towards me but I couldn't look at him just now. Not when Angela was watching my reaction. Glaring at her smiling face, I picked up my tray and stood. "We're going to be late for class." I dropped the rest of my food in the bin and hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait!" Angela called after me.

I paused, stiffly standing in the middle of the hall, ignoring the stares and the whispers, wondering instead if I should kill her now or later. But when she looked at me with those big, brown eyes of hers, my anger melted away.

I sighed, "You are so going to be the death of me."

Angela smiled in a kind way, "I like you too, Jasper."

We walked to class together since Angela had Biology II with me the next hour after retrieving her books in her locker. I don't even remember how we brought up this topic but we were debating about the Harry Potter series when we entered the classroom.

"Excuse-me but Hermione is everything but amazing. All she's got is her brain and even with it she manages to be a pain in the ass."

"How can you say this?" Angela asked, fuming. Hermione Granger seemed to be her favourite character. Jesus. Christ. "She's a brilliant witch! She can do stuff you boys can't even phantom about doing and she is incredibly talented! Besides, who figured the riddle in the first book, tell me? And who-"

"Yeah, yeah," I conceived, just so she would stop talking about this annoying Miss-know-it-all. **(4)**

Angela stopped ranting on Granger but she threw me a look that clearly said she wasn't done with me. "Anyway, I'm sitting with Connie, so see you later, Jasper." She trotted away and sat at a black-topped lab table, exactly like the ones I was used to.

I nodded at her distractingly and she probably didn't see it, but I was too engrossed into looking for a place to sit to pay real attention. Unfortunately, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the centre aisle, I recognized Edward Swan by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

I gulped once and ignored the laugh that suspiciously sounded like Angela.

I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed like I had done plenty of times today. I could practically smell that this time was different, though.

Completely and utterly different.

I was watching him surreptitiously even though I didn't mean it and just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face that was even more breath-taking up close – it was hostile, furious even, but there was also distinct fear mixed in it.

And then it happened. His emotions pierced me hard like nobody's had ever done before. Even my parents, who were the closest people to me, had never ever had such an impact on me. Hell, even that what happened with Newton was nothing compared to this!

It was like I was suddenly standing in the middle of a hurricane, thousands of conflicted emotions clashing together and tearing me apart as they were penetrating every single part of my body. I felt like drowning under all this raw, overwhelming feelings, their impact crushing hard into my chest. And without warning, my ability lashed out to him with a force that made my eyes widen in horror, yearning to envelop him, to just _feel_ him.

_No_!, was all I thought as I was desperately pulling on it, forcing it with all my might to step back. But this time it didn't listen to me like in the cafeteria but fought back in a stubborn way, straining me. I had to put all my willpower into it before it snapped, just like would an overly extended rubber band. It could have ended there but by the look of Edward, whose eyes were strangely coal black, I _knew_ it had brushed him somehow. I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around that thought because his emotions had hit me in such a way that I stumbled over my own feet. I had to catch myself on the edge of the table and the girl sitting there giggled, making me cringed inwardly; she reeked of lust.

"Hi," she whispered coquettishly, batting her lashes at me.

I quickly pulled back while clearing my throat uncomfortably and ducked my head as I arrived at the aisle where the teacher was. I didn't dare glance at Edward again who I could have sworn I had just heard _growl_. My heart was hurting, throbbing painfully against my ribcage like it was missing something essential to its survival, while my ability was trashing angrily inside of my, making a sort of tantrum I guess. My grip on it was slipping away and in a hopeless attempt, I called for my ability wall, the one I had used to shield me from the emotions of others. This was the first time I had the intention to use it _against_ me but I could feel how my empathy-thing was fighting to break free again, longing to get to Edward. I urged my wall to wrap itself around it, forcibly shutting it in a secure corner in the far back in my chest. It whaled and trashed and pocked and kicked but then there was nothing.

Nothing.

I was breathing in a normal way again, relieved beyond belief that it had worked.

Oblivious to what happened, Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hoodie; it smelled clean to me, but then again, I wasn't sure what his problem was.

Or maybe...maybe this was because my ability brushed him and he _knew_ that I was different, that I was a bloody _freak_! Back in Arizona, I'd had people not like me before for that very reason, even though they couldn't phantom _what_ was wrong with me. But that didn't keep them from disliking me. For some reason though, that _he_ seemed to detest me because of that hurt more than any of the things that others had done to me because of it. I mean, seriously! Did I repulse him that much now that he knew that he couldn't even stand to sit next to me for one _bloody_ hour?

Fine, I thought, a bit put out. If he didn't want to be near me then I certainly wasn't going to impose myself on him. I would ignore him, _ability be damned_. Why should I even get to know him when it was obvious he couldn't stand me? He didn't have to talk to me and _I_ definitely didn't need to speak to him. If this idiot wanted to hate me for something I didn't even ask to have, then by all means, so be it!

I tried my best to pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully, anyway, and made sure I got everything down, just to keep me occupied.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally at the strange boy next to me, though. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale, smooth skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother, and my pulse suddenly quickened as I thought about how those arms could easily hold me tight if they wanted. My face instantly flushed at that thought, and I bit my lower lip in embarrassment.

What kind of sappy nonsense was I thinking?

I shook my head forcefully to clear it from its stupid thoughts and tried to listen to Mr. Banner's babbling. The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting his tight fist to loosen or to finally reach out and strike me? He never did either though; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this even his normal behaviour?

I shoot him a side-look, but as soon as I did this, I regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his facial features twisted into a hateful expression while his black eyes filled up with revulsion were boring holes into me. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through my mind.

Maybe it was just me but when he noticed me recoiling, for a brief second, something like sorrow seemed to flash through them. At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Swan was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose, his back stubbornly to me. He was much taller and broader than I'd thought – six two at least, and all hard muscle. For a guy, I was about average size, with a lithe muscular build thanks to swimming, but he actually made me feel _fragile_.

He was out of the door in a flash and I sat frozen to my seat, staring blankly after him. I was most certainly not going to let this get to me... I wasn't. At least that's what I tried to tell myself as I began gathering up my things, trying to block the anger that filled me, mostly at myself for allowing that to hurt.

The rest of the day passed in a frenzy blur. I had ignored Angela's attempts to talk to me and rushed out of the classroom, hurrying towards my next lesson without a glance back. The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, had found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. Which I had preferred doing as I felt an irresistible urge to just snap and let lose of all this anger I had bottled up by doing some exercises. Having nothing left to do, I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously.

I had the impression that this black haired guy, who had this very poor complexion, made it a point to almost hit me with the ball every time he had an occasion to do so. He made it so it looked like he was only being clumsy, but it seemed to me that his aim, which was directed at my head, was particularly good. Nonetheless, I didn't really pay attention to him as I was conflicted with my own emotions.

I had so many things swirling in my head; Newton, Edward, the behaviour of my ability, Angela, Edward, my inability to control it without struggle, Edward, my conflicted emotions, Edward, why I was suddenly this sensitive around some people, _Edward_!

The final bell rang at last and I was happy to make my way back home. I was starting to lose my grip on my self-control and growing a headache from all this brooding. I was slowly walking to the office to return my paperwork when someone shouted at me,

"_Hey there, Cullen!_"

It had been said in such a hateful way that I turned around despite my will to stay out of troubles, especially on my first day of school. I briefly closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down. I could handle this. There was nothing to worry about.

_Yeah, right,_ I thought when I recognized the boy from my P.E. class, the one who had had fun aiming at me while playing, standing in front of me. I frowned in his direction, not understanding the waves of disdain I could feel pouring out of him. And suddenly I'd had enough of everybody not liking me without a damn reason. I was known to stay calm, to always try to solve a problem by having a diplomatic conversation, but I was on edge; so many inexplicable things had happened today.

And _no_, I wasn't only thinking about what occurred in Biology II!

"Do I know you?" I asked in a voice I hoped was neutral.

The boy smirked in an arrogant way which wasn't doing well to his face. He crossed his arms, two of his henchmen standing behind him.

"I'm Eric Yorkie." He sneered in my direction. "I was merely wondering how the child of the oh so fantastic Dr. Cullen was doing for his first day of school."

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes in a dangerous manner. I suddenly heard voices around us and I was painfully aware that somehow, we had gathered an audience. I fisted my fists, trying to keep my cool.

_Do not lose control_, I harshly told myself.

"What are you even doing here in Forks?" Yorkie continued, voice full of venom. "You should have stayed there where your Dad left you because we, obviously, don't want you here. Even he didn't want you back then, so why do you bother? Do you like it to be kicked at?"

A surge of rage rose into me, making me tensed in distinct anger. I clinched my jaw tightly, trying to control my previous dormant ability that was now prodding at my wall for an utterly different reason. It came to my mind that I could harm him. Like, _really_ harm him. I knew I had the power to crush him, to make him crumble to my feet while he was writhing in a pain caused by his own emotions.

_I could so easily break him._

"Don't," I hissed, barley moving my lips. I was on the verge of losing it. My patience of the day was wearing thin and my ability was now pushing furiously, wanting to wound, wanting to stab, wanting to damage in an irreparable way.

_It wanted to hurt._

"What is it?" Yorkie said, a scornful expression printed on his ugly face. "Did I just hurt your feelings, baby boy?"

His henchmen laughed at his words and he seemed proud of it, throwing me a superior look. I could easily make him choke under his own hatred and during a brief, short instant, I wanted him _screaming in agony_. I could actually picture him on the ground, body twisted in a parody of a broken puppet, begging me to stop his suffering. I relinquish in this image, a morbid satisfaction spreading into me. However, Carlisle's disapproving face materialized into my mind and I instantly felt guilty for this. It took me all my willpower to slightly calm down, turn around and walk away.

"Yeah, go back to your mummy, _Cullen_! Though, I don't know if you'll find her now. She's probably being fucked by someone else that isn't your step-father. Everyone here knows she's a slut and that was the real reason she left your Dad."

That was it. _Nobody_ insulted Esme.

Spinning around, I threw my backpack as I dove at the taller boy. Yorkie's eyes widened in surprise as I tackled him around the waist, sending us both tumbling to the hard pavement. Suddenly, there were screams and shouts of "Fight!" that pierced through the air, but I paid it no mind as I pulled back my fist and punched this fucker square in the face.

"Take it back!" I screamed. "Take it fucking back!"

I was in a dazed, landing blow after blow at him before he brought his knee up hard into my stomach. I groaned, rolling off of him before I scrambled to my feet as he was doing the same. A bruise was already forming on his cheek and I couldn't help but feel proud of it, smiling in smugness. This was my mistake as Yorkie abruptly rammed his body into mine, taking me by surprise, and I was slammed back against the side of someone's vehicle.

A fist landed on my ribbing and I doubled over for a second when another one followed and connected hard to my jaw. Blood flood into my mouth but I couldn't care less. I dodged the next hit that would have met my face again. His fist collided with the metal of the car instead and he howled in pain. I took the opportunity it presented to get in a few more blows, eyes blinded by the rage I felt. I was punching, kicking with a fierceness I didn't realize I'd had when I was suddenly caught around the shoulders and chest by two sets of arms that stiffly dragged me away from a whimpering Eric Yorkie.

"Jasper! Stop this! C'mon, man!"

I recognized washed out blue eyes and brown skin – Mike and Tyler, I briefly thought – when Yorkie, who was being helped up by his henchmen, hurled at me, face twisted in hatred,

"There's only the truth that really hurts, right, Cullen! _You filthy son of a slut_!"

I launched at him, snarling with rage but the grip Mike and Tyler had on me wouldn't waver. So I did the only thing I could think about right now. If I had known, at this moment, what I would know afterwards, I wouldn't have done it. But as I wasn't aware of this until much later, I did what I thought was my legitimate right.

I spat at Eric Yorkie's face.

Even if I was set on glaring at this fucker, I realized from the corner of my eye that my spit was not translucent like I would have thought but a vivid, crimson colour that painfully stood out as it was flying towards Yorkie. I blinked at it owlishly, wondering absent-mindedly why it was the case when it suddenly hit me.

Blood; I had just spat blood.

Why was I feeling like something terrible was about to happen?

* * *

**(1)** I swear I like Harry Potter! But this is for the purpose of the story, you'll understand this later on. -_smirks in an evil way_-

**(2)** I mean, for real! Daniel may not know it now but deep inside, _we _know that he is _totally _gay! Right? RIGHT!

**(3)** This guy is just awesome. And yes I'm a nerd like this, so whatever. LOL

**(4)** Harry Potter lover or not, Hermione can really be a pain in the ass. Just saying. -_smiles_-

So here it is, what will happen with Jasper on the next chapter? Will Edward attack and expose them all? What is it with this strange cat? Is it even one? What will happen to Jasper and Carlisle since it found them? But why was it even looking for them in the first place? Are they in danger? And why did it crouch in front of Edward in such a way? Does this creature have a connection with Edward? If so, is this connection going to be fatal to Jasper and Carlisle? What About Esme? Is she safe with Phil? Is the _omen _from the previous chapter finally going to happen nevertheless? Besides, what is it with Mike? And what about Angela? Are they the enemies or not? Am I talking too much? Do you want to kick me because I'll leave you hanging with all this questions for an undefined period of time?

You won't agree with this right now but I know you love me.

Yes you do.

xoxo


	4. O3 : War of Cry

**Northern Light**

* * *

**Title :** Northern Light

**Autor : **KinderFrinds

**Rating :** M/NC-17/R

**Warnings :** Slash, Lemons, Swearing

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer :** _Twilight_ and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Summary :** "Why aren't you afraid?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered lustfully and looked right into his topaz eyes. I knew the answer but couldn't voice it. So I did the only thing I could think about. I kissed him. -Jaspard-

**BlaBla :** Hallo there, guys! I am so sorry for the late update, I feel so bad about it! College sucks, I know, LOL But here is the new chapter I hope you'll all like for I tried to introduce you to a new world alongside the one we know in _Twilight_. As it is, you will notice that this story is not like the Jasper/Edward's you may be used to, and that's my goal; to make something completely different you guys shall love. Well, at least I hope so.

**BlaBla II :** Since weeks I've been trying to answer all your wonderful reviews, guys, but FF's being a bitch, and I heard that I'm not being the only one. So, I suggest to give you a reply by actually putting in for a while on my profile as, hurray, PMs aren't working, too. Anyway, if you are agreeing to this, whishing to get an answer, I will happy do so! :)

Ok, I think I said enough, I'm sure you want to know if Edward sucked Jasper dry or not. Right, this sentence came so wrong, hahaha! :D

* * *

**Chapter III : War Of Cry**

Hands clenched in two strained fists, Edward was trying to fight the blazing sensation that was scorching his throat. It almost seemed like he was choking under the craving thirst he was suddenly feeling, a nearly delirious need to give in to it. Never had he ever been in so much pain than at this very moment, and the only thing that kept him from wheeling around and bursting back into the school building and thus, satisfy his hunger, was because he had finally found it; his match, his missing piece.

His mate.

Edward groaned in distress, face twisted into a tortured expression as he fell to his knees. The grass underneath him was still damp from the previous rain fall but he paid it no mind as he slammed his balled hands on the ground, head down.

He was both utterly delighted and undeniably crushed on the inside.

Delighted because it was well known for any vampire that the moment they would feel this strong, almost animalistic attraction to someone else, that this person would irreparably become their mate. It was their vampire instinct that told them that this sudden and brutal connection was what they all had waited for, like this particularly part of them – the primitive one, indifferent to all but the irresistible physical desire - would abruptly bolt from the blue.

And Edward was feeling this way for a human no less, and this was precisely why his delight was undeniably tainted by despair. It wasn't enough that his mate had blood running true his veins. No, his blood also had to sing for him, lulling him into tasting it, drinking it and thus relished into the exquisite and unique flavour that was Jasper Cullen.

His delicious, luscious, delectable blood...

Edward hissed between pursed lips, throwing his head back under the crushing weight of his urges that impelled him to give in, to hunt, to _kill_.

"Edward, don't."

He reacted before even realizing he had moved. The real inclination of his nature just snapped into place and even if he had wanted to, Edward wouldn't have been able to hold himself back since he was far too gone into his dark impulses. And so his arm shot forward with lightening-speed, viciously grasping at the first thing his long fingers could wound themselves around. They squeezed, attempting to crush whatever it was they had trapped into their hold.

The calm, polite, model student was no more. Bronzed-coloured hair that once was in a seductive disarray now was falling around his shockingly pale face like a halo of death. Violet, strained veins were forming around his eyes, emphasizing his effort that he was somehow still trying to maintain his control. The muscles on his neck were abnormally tensed, and not able to suppress it anymore, Edward bared his teeth in a menacing way. Breathing hard through his nose even though he didn't need to do so, he changed into a slightly bent position, slowly losing his grip on rationality as a low growl escaped his throat.

"Don't", she repeated, "Edward, don't."

Her voice wasn't quivering, she wasn't shaking, and her eyes weren't filled with fear as one would have thought since she was being maintained on the ground by a firm choke hold, which she knew would have left bruises if she had still been human. She didn't try to escape him either, or try to talk him into releasing her. Instead, she kept her laying position, not willing to risk anything by involuntary aggravating his already dangerous state.

"You can do it, Edward," she said in a soothing voice, "all you have to do is-"

He snarled, clenching his fists in a brisk movement around her neck to silence her. She obliged, and studied the expression of his stony face with a slight frown set on her forehead. The violet bruises under his eyes had turned a bright purple, and Edward's eyes were so dark it was hard to see a once of topaz in them.

Alice knew at this moment that if she didn't want Jasper Cullen to die and get herself killed in the process, too, she would have to find a solution as quickly as possible. Or the both of them wouldn't be the only victims.

**o0o0o**

The dead body of the young girl fell to his feet in a low thud, spread awkwardly on the ground, her strawberry blond hair smeared with dirt. Scratches could be found on her face and arms, her baby blue shirt ripped on the side. There was a hole on her faded jeans, and she seemed to have lost one of her shoes while putting up a struggle as her right, dirty foot was exposed.

He frowned ruefully by exterminating his now completely drained meal, a bothered expression twisting during an instant his smooth, overly sublime features. No sound could be heard besides the far singing of the birds, and the warm steams of the sun were hitting him directly on the face, making his stone-looking skin shine in tiny diamonds.

Sighing, he wiped away the blood that was drooling from his rosy lips before dropping to his knees next to her. He patted her mused hair in a vain attempt to rearrange the disarrayed look she possessed, but his jerky movements only made things look worse. Suddenly, he was laughing so hard, the sound of his abrupt amusement possessing a discrete veil of cold, dark intonations. Giving up all pretensions, he put his finger under her chin in a swift movement, inclining her head towards his.

Dead green eyes stared at him and he smirked, unimpressed.

"Why, why, young lady, your life really must have been pathetic for you to throw yourself at me like this. But be assured that I enjoyed it." He looked at her pained expression. "Which one can't say about you, can we?"

He chuckled darkly, clearly amused by the situation, and set about searching for a cell phone, carelessly roaming in her pockets, seemingly not affected by the fact that she wasn't breathing anymore. He quickly found what he was looking for, not bothered by the flashy pink colour of the phone. Simply ignoring it, he dialled the number that was stored in his perfect memory, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

He grinned devilishly, "Hello, dear, it's me."

There was a low-pitched intake of air, clearly tainted by a slight fear, and this only made his smile widen. This day couldn't get any better.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, love. That would break my heart. And you know I can't handle heartache well, don't you."

"N-No!" she breathed out hastily, tone trembling. "I'm actually very happy you called, sir."

The fact that she was undoubtedly lying didn't go unnoticed, but he let it slide this time as he had far more important things to discuss right now. So much time and effort had passed since that fateful day; he didn't want to let this opportunity go as he had put so many years to finally have what he truly wanted.

"I presume you know why I'm calling, am I correct?"

She replied without hesitating, "Yes, sir, I'm aware of the situation. It has been discussed many times in confidence, you needen't to worry."

"Good," he crooned cruelly, "then please, do tell, when will I have the pleasure to meet him?"

Yes, he thought, becoming more and more eager as he listened to her quietly spoken words, he never had been this close to finally have what he truly wanted. And what he wanted, was the Cullen boy.

**o0o0o**

"Are you listening to me?"

Jessica Stanley started, almost dropping her phone as she didn't expect Lauren Mallory to snap at her in such a fierce way.

"You were the one wanting to know how my date went, weren't you?" Lauren flipped her long silver blond her in an impatient gesture, grey eyes shooting daggers. "Besides, who were you talking to, anyway? Not that I care but you looked kind of green in the face. I'm just saying."

Refusing to acknowledge what she just had said, Jessica hurriedly put her cell phone back in her pocket, making sure her hands weren't visibly trembling. She tried to hide behind her bushy brown hair the paleness she was sure was on her face, thoughts flying around in her pounding head. Additionally to this, her heart was beating fast, goose bumps running freely along her skin as a cold fear slowly crept into her.

She was scared.

There was no coming back, no possibility to get out of this unarmed, and she knew this too well. Instead, there was this silent promise that if she didn't do what _he_ wanted her to accomplish, things would turn ugly, and the threat of losing everything she cared about too dangerously real to simply ignore it.

Besides, how was she even supposed to get the job done? The poor boy was new in school and seemed to be nice from what she saw of him today. Plus, he certainly didn't deserve whatever _he_ had planned for him. She really wanted to get the opportunity to get to know him and maybe even become more than just friends. The irony was that either way she delivered him on a silver platter, or she would end up dead before she could even have time to beg for mercy.

"Jessica! You're doing it again! What is _wrong_ with you, seriously?"

Jessica's head snapped upward, "Oh right, I'm so sorry, Lauren. I was merely...distracted." She faked a huge smile. "So! Tell me, how was your date, then?"

Not missing a beat, Lauren proceeded to fill her in all the insignificant details of her rendezvous with Ben Cheney. As they were walking to their next period, Jessica forced herself to listen to her friend's nasal voice as she really didn't want to think about Jasper Cullen's possible upcoming death.

**o0o0o**

The first light of dawn had already streaked the night sky with its pink and palest red shades, the air turning tick as the temperature kept growing warmer. The earth was a rosy-brown colour, the same colour as the rocky mountains in the horizon, and still, splotches of green could be seen in the surrounding area.

The cat hissed scratchily.

This made things more difficult for it to stay unseen as its black, silk fur could be noticed for miles around, the slightly blue hue that was shining in it not really helping at this moment. The sky was already turning brighter by the minute; silently pressuring it into making a quick decision for it would soon be too late.

Blue eyes turned a dark orange for a brief moment, yellow sparks glistening in them.

Time was running, and the more it waited, the more things were getting complicated... Moving its body into a crouched position, smooth muscles strained, it bounced forward with an effortless grace. It was moving fast, its space quick but silent, determined to accomplish that for what it made all this way.

"Where am I supposed to put this, again, honey?"

Sensitive ears perked in interest at the voice, listening to it carefully as it was nearing its destination. And soon enough, it arrived at the back of the beautiful vacation house, promptly hiding into the neat foliage.

"In the kitchen, Phil! Just put it on the island, I'll take care of it as soon as I'm finished with the flowers."

Blue eyes instinctively turned into the direction where the sound was coming, zeroing in on the woman bent over some colourful bunch of flowers, her long, dark, and slightly curved hair masking some of her face. Gloves covering her dainty hand, she was working earnestly on the plants, spraying some liquid on it while humming softly.

It carefully sniffed the air, taking in her floral sent, and sure enough, she was the one he had been looking for. It moved forward inaudibly, motion marked by its grace, slowly nearing her from behind. She didn't hear it approaching, didn't see how its once bigger, larger body shrunk into the normal size of a cat, didn't suspect anything as it bared its teeth, claws exposed and ready to jump.

No, Esme Whitlock didn't notice anything.

But when she felt something sharp sink into her arm, and felt pain flare into her body, the last thing she saw before screaming were blue, feral eyes.

It was already too late, though.

**o0o0**

_Listen, for the moment will come for you to be pierced by the holy light. Thus, your fate will at last be revealed as the three stones of the firmament shall surround you one by one. Keep in mind, their strength you ought to guide no matter what, for the moon and the sun to finally sleep forever into the gap of time. As a result, do not trust the whines of the Silver Star, for it will only take you to your own funeral, breaking the decisive curse._

_Listen, for the moment will come for you to be pierced by the holy light and accordingly, you shall die into awakening, so mote it be._

"Tyler, man, are you all right?"

Gasping for air, clenching at his throbbing chest, Tyler looked up to find Mike staring at him, his friend's washed out blue eyes stricken with concern. He noticed absent-mindedly that he was laying down on the cold floor of the locker room, the shirt he remembered wanting to change into before blacking out crumbled at his feet. Sighing and lightly shaking his head as to clear it, he picked his shirt up before sitting himself up, diverting his eyes from Mike's questioning ones.

"I'm fine," Tyler said evasively, putting his shirt on.

"Hey, you're sure? You looked kind of...gone or something. Dude, your eyes were like, totally weird and, jeez, you scared the shit out of me by falling like that! I mean, you're sure you're-"

"Mike," Tyler snapped, body tensed, "I'm fine, O.K.? So just, drop it. Please."

He turned around, setting about changing into his sweatpants. Mike wasn't saying anything; yet, Tyler could still feel his lingering stare directed at him. Ignoring it, he put away his stuff, locking it into his locker, and swiftly disappeared into the gymnasium. Luckily for him, he and Mike had decided to arrive early, which meant that even coach Clapp wasn't there yet. Besides his childhood friend, nobody had witnessed his erratic behaviour, which he only could be thankful for.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" Tyler growled angrily, fist slamming into the nearest wall.

It wasn't the first time this happened, and even though Tyler tried hard to ignore those whispering voices that were murmuring foolish things into his head, he just couldn't do so, less forget about it. It was like a constant nagging in the back of his mind, poking and poking and poking, mercilessly seeking for his attention.

At first, he had fought it, not willing to accept the disturbing fact that he could hear voices. Tyler knew he wasn't crazy, at least he hoped so. He knew that this just wasn't realistic. And still, almost every single day, he heard how whisperings would surround all his thoughts until his focus was set on them.

The first time he had heard the voices, he had been wandering aimlessly into the woods down at La Push after he had fought with his father about something he couldn't even remember now. But it had been bad enough for him to slam their front door and rush into the forest, bothered by neither the darkening sky nor the strange brightness of the moon. It had been while cursing his old man that the first few words of the – what, prophecy? Tyler couldn't help but snort at that – had echoed into his ears, sounding even louder in the awkward stillness of the night.

Unsettled, Tyler had stubbornly refused to pay any attention to this, forcing himself to go on with his life. But the whispers had been growing louder the more he had ignored them, coercing him to listen to them.

And so Tyler did.

This didn't change the fact that he understood nothing from all of this. How was he supposed to know what the _holy_ _light_ was? Or the _three stones of the firmament_? Or even this nonsensical _gap of time_? Like, seriously! Also, was he supposed to _die_ or something? And, Jesus Christ!, how was he meant to know what was the matter with the _whines_ of a_ the silver star_? Stars couldn't make a noise, for pity's sake!

All this made _no sense_.

Even by writing all of this down and re-reading it countless of times, Tyler was left dumbfounded. He had hoped that if he actually tried to comprehend the meaning behind all this mystery, then the voices would stop, leaving him alone again. Instead, they had grown impatient, resounding louder and louder, manifesting themselves in the most inappropriate moments. Just like they had done back in the locker rooms with Mike.

Sighing in frustration, Tyler growled in annoyance, setting about warming up before the others would arrive for their PE course. Thus, he started stretching, intending of doing at least four laps. Sport had always helped him to relax, to empty his mind in a clear way, since Tyler liked the satisfactory numbness that engulfed one after some exercises. He let go of everything that bothered him, emptied his mind and let his body take over, running, exorcising, freeing himself.

At some point, he was sure that things we're going to get back to normal. They just _had_ to.

He didn't notice Mike standing by the door, watching him silently, clearly concerned. But more importantly, neither of them noticed how Tyler's eyes went from hazel to washed out blue at the exact same moment when a bluish halo sparkled faintly around Mike's hands.

**o0o0o**

_Edward, you're losing it._

No kidding. Wherever Emmett's smart ass thought came from the inside of the building, Edward didn't need to see his face to know the look in his eyes. There were probably all wondering what was happening to him right this instant, but somewhere far in the blurry depths of his unclear mind, Edward knew Alice had told them not to interfere, having most likely predicted his reaction.

The fact that she tried in vain to bring him back to normal by allowing herself to be dominated by the monster inside him did nothing to slake the shaking in his hands or to take the edge off the need to have _his_ blood inside him. He could hear her desperate attempts in her head, begging him to fight against this feeling, to resist the temptation, to hold on onto the knowledge that Jasper was his _mate_.

Mate.

Edward's resolution faltered, his grip loosened just the slightest, and in the ocean of dark that had become his eyes, there was a flicker of awareness again, which had Alice so relieved that she did the stupidest mistake.

Her guard dropped, and she forgot to shield her mind like she was used to around Edward.

The vision came so fast she had no time to secure it behind useless thoughts, and eyes filled with horror, she witnessed first-hand how Edward saw alongside with her what was about to happen. The images of her vision flashed into her head, voices mingling with faces.

"_Hey there, Cullen! - I'm Eric Yorkie."_

"_Don't-. Take it back! Take it fucking back!"_

"_Jasper! Stop this! C'mon man!"_

"_- you filthy son of a slut!"_

There were shouts and screams, body pushing around to get the best view of the confrontation, but more importantly, there was Jasper Cullen's face twisted with hatred, maintained by Newton and Crowley, as he did probably the dumbest thing in his unaware human life.

He spat blood, the smell of it would soon fill the breathy air, spreading its scent all around, making it impossible then to _not_ get a whiff of it.

Afraid of what she would be faced with; Alice gingerly brought her head up, meeting once again Edward's eyes. And there she knew that it was too late, that whatever she'd say to him right now would be fruitless as she could see that right now, the monster in Edward wasn't trying to breach his last barrier anymore.

Because they had totally merged.

In a brisk, swift movement, Edward was gone, his incredible speed - even for a vampire - clearly at his advantage. Left alone, Alice promptly stood up, reaching for her phone and setting about making a conference call. She dialled the numbers in movements that looked blurry for any human eyes, so fast was she moving.

"We have a 111. Edward is loose. Join me. Now."

She really hoped they weren't going to be late.

**o0o0o**

His scent seemed to cloud his mind in thick layers of delirious desire, and even though he only had smelled it through Alice's vision, it seemed like the unique taste of it lingered heavily on Edward's tongue. It must have been over an hour since he last saw him, Edward knew this much, but just sitting next to him had been enough to let his smell permeate him. It was on his clothes and embedded in his skin. He could even smell him in his hair. He couldn't think anymore, because the smell was burnt into his brain. He could only watch his body react to the deliciousness that was Jasper's blood.

Truth be told, Edward had gone over various approaches during the torturously slow biology class where he had first encountered him. He could ask him to take a walk with him, show him the trails through the forest. Or he could offer him his help so he could get up in his studies. Maybe just a quiet knock at his door, his confused expression as he introduced himself politely and apologized for being so rude earlier. If he would only allow him in long enough to explain himself, Jasper's bright, beautiful blue eyes staring back at him...

Edward growled low, a complete different urge in his stomach mingling with his wild thirst. His fingers twitched, his dark eyes blazed with need and unsurprisingly, there was distinct warmth starting to build up the more images of Jasper flooded his mind. Edward wanted to mark his porcelain skin with angry, red love bites, taste the flavour of those pouty lips, hear his own name come out of Jasper's kissed-bruised mouth in breathy gasps, sink with eager thrusts into the sinful depths that were between his tights...

Inhaling deeply, even with his head clearly focused on one thing only, Edward still had enough sense to not just slaughter all those beings on his path, the worthless scent of their blood doing nothing to ease the unnerving sensation of dryness in his throat. Wanting to arrive as quickly as possible, he decided to use a short cut. He jumped effortlessly on the stony walls of the school building, climbing on it with a feline grace, surely not bothered by the clearly human gasp he heard behind his back.

Someone had witnessed his vampire abilities, even if it was only a small part of it, and Edward couldn't care less as he swiftly ran on top of the rooftop, movements cutting through the breezy wind. He arrived shortly on the edge of it, standing predatorily in all of his felid gloriousness while letting his black eyes scan the entry of the school under his feet.

Excited and shouting students were positioned into a circle around what were distinctly Jasper's and the Yorkie kid's bodies, the latter one being helped up by his henchmen. Knowing that this filthy human had not only touched but also dared to hurt what was undeniably _his_ made a knot twist angrily in his chest, the monster inside of him itching to spring forward and _kill_.

"_There's only the truth that really hurts, right, Cullen! You filthy son of a slut!_" Yorkie's hate-filled voice drifted from below.

Edward snarled indignantly, body tensing up as he bent forward menacingly, ready to jump and protect that what was his right to not only drink from, but also claim as his. A couple of confused heads turned up to see what had made this animalistic sound, only gasping in shock when they recognized model student Edward Swan crouching on the rooftop, wondering aloud how he managed to climb this high before a shiver of fear ran down their spins, caused by the ominous expression plastered on his once beautiful face.

Not fazed by his exposure, Edward witnessed how the decisive moment finally arrived. Jasper spat in the face of the Yorkie kid's, sealing his fate, the blowing wind spreading the smell of his exquisite blood in the air. Instantly, Edward lost every rational thought on reality. His eyes glazed over, he bared his glimmering teeth, a rumbling growl escaping his hungry mouth. Muscles tensed, body ready to spring off, Edward launched himself forward, forgetting about insignificant thoughts as secrecy and carefulness.

Everything went fast; there were strangled gasps, baffled, alarmed expressions, and suddenly, there was a loud, thundering sound.

Something went wrong along the road.

**o0o0o**

Alice cursed.

Normally, she wasn't one to swear, but as numerous possible outcomes flashed in front of her glassy eyes - most of them ending into a blood bath - she couldn't help but allow herself to cuss. She had been incredibly stupid to let her guard down, permitting Edward to probably do the biggest mistake in his immortal life. She wasn't easily scared thanks to her gift to see what would, or more precisely, what _could_ happen, and thus, make it so to change the result of whatever threaten the peacefulness that surrounded her and her family.

As images of them filled her mind, she didn't dare to think how badly the consequences would rip their bond if Edward wasn't stopped quickly. She wouldn't be able to look Renee and Charlie in the eyes as she would have undeniably failed them, less face Edward's heart-wrenching sorrow after he would have mistakenly killed his mate because of her stupid slip.

Alice cursed, again.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rosalie appeared next to her, swiftly followed by Bella who immediately sensed Alice's distress, efficiently making it subside by interlacing their fingers. A weak smiled spread on Alice's troubled-looking face, thankful for her mate's support.

"Like I told you at lunch-time, Edward found his mate in Jasper Cullen. Unfortunately, he's also his singer. I can't tell you all the details right now but we need to keep him from killing Eric Yorkie and kidnapping Jasper as to feed from him."

Rosalie hissed between clenched teeth, not happy to hear that. She always had been the most prone to keep their vampire life as secretive as possible, and to know that Edward had become reckless, carelessly allowing their meticulous masks to shatter to pieces like this, made her clench her fists in annoyance.

"What do you want us to do?"

Alice set about thinking in the quickest way she ever has done until know, ruling out by sheer instincts the outcomes she judged less possible to happen. It wasn't an easy task, and if she turned out to have chosen wrong, there would be no turning back.

She made up her mind.

"Rosalie," Alice said, voice clipped, indicating that she wouldn't cope with the blonde's irritation right now as they needed to act quickly, "I want you to compel every single person who witnessed Edward's state."

Rosalie's lips twitched in a disapproving grimace, "How many?"

"Seven so fa-," Alice broke off, eyes glazing over again. "Eleven," she finally stated darkly. "You'll easily find who they are since they are scared to death. But do start with the Sullivan girl; she saw how Edward climbed the walls of the building near the forest. She's currently trying to call her mother."

Without further ado, Rosalie disappeared in a blur, leaving Alice and Bella alone. Taking a soothing breath even though she didn't need to, the pixie-like girl hurriedly dialled Emmett's number.

"Where are you?" She didn't bother with the formalities as there was simply no time for this.

"Trying to stop him. It will probably cause some noise; make sure Rosalie compels whoever will hear afterwards."

Nodding in approval, she hung up, turning her attention to Bella who hadn't said a single word since arriving, silently waiting for her to tell her what to do so as to back her up the best way she could.

"We need to protect Jasper. No matter what happens next, we can't leave his side. This means if we have to hurt Edward to keep him alive, then so it be."

Bella nodded sombrely, quickly brushing her lips against Alice's before letting go of her hand, eyes glistering. She didn't need to say the words out loud and still; Alice knew what Bella had meant.

"I love you, too," Alice whispered lovingly.

Bella just smiled at her, even though it looked a bit stiff given the circumstance. The whole encounter, including Rosalie and Emmett, hadn't even lasted two minutes, so quickly had they spoken and moved. Yet, Alice dead heart seemed to skip a beat as they were both running towards the building entrance.

Something was bound to happen and for once, to Alice's biggest annoyance, she didn't know what.

**o0o0o**

"You really think we should interfere?"

He didn't answer her directly, bright blue eyes zeroed on the far school building he was observing as he was floating lazily above the forest trees, his feet gingerly brushing their leaves. Arms crossed, there was a cold expression set on his overly handsome face. His blond, almost silver hair was being gently brushed by the blowing wind, his pale skin seeming to have a slight glow to it.

His brows furrowed in deep thought, long fingers grazing against his neatly cut goatee, almost gently. But suddenly, he angrily clenched his fist, as if he wanted to crush into his palms every single person present in the building.

"As the heir, he has his own sidhek, alongside of the reproached royal guard. Why step into this mess?"

"You know very well that right now, my dear Merope, that none of them are reliable as their powers haven't yet awakened. At this very moment, they are as effective as a gathering of crying babies." He pursed his lips. "The seer made a big mistake that changed everything, even the curse of the stars; especially the one of the _three stones of the firmament_. We _must_ interfere."

"The Grand Father is going to be furious," Merope interjected haughtily, coming to float next to him, her long chestnut hair swirling around her doll-like face. "We are messing with their fates."

He chuckled darkly, "I think the Grand Father shall forgive us as we are going to save his grandchild. I do think that this will ease our punishment."

"I can't believe we are about to save the life of vampires," Merope huffed indignantly, brown eyes narrowed. "Are the gods mocking us or why are we helping the same sort of creatures that practically slaughtered our kind only because of their selfishness?"

Truth be told, he was silently agreeing with her last words. The simple thought of helping beings as despicable as were vampires - the ones that cursed all of their fates many years ago by reason of their greed to possess something that even the divinities feared – made him utterly sick in the stomach. He sighed, expression grave as he knew that his next move would seal everything.

"This Swan boy is the prince's mate. Do your duty; protect him to all cost," he said, voice imposing. "Block the seer's power while I correct her stupid mistake." He finished.

"I've got your back," Merope said, a bit miffed, closing her eyes as a faint, yellow light started to glow around her dainty hands.

Wind suddenly swirled furiously around her small figure, enclosing her in a gilded coloured sphere. Foreign words were coming out of her mouth in quiet, melodious whispers. The palms of her hands were clasped together as in prayer, but positioned horizontally and looking away from each other. Slowly, she opened her eyes that all of a sudden were a faded yellow, a thin opalescent layer covering them.

"Done," she stated, her voice low.

He nodded, gradually opening his arms, hands held up and directed towards Forks High School. His hair was floating around his serious expression, growing warmth rushing hotly through his muscular body, his hands shining brightly and steadily in a silver shimmer. The distinct tingling he always felt when using the power of _the Light_ coursed through his blood, swirling inside him like a raving storm, a rush of energy consuming him progressively.

Concentrating on the heat flowing through his body, he easily managed to subdue its harsh, dominant course as it was a part of him he came to know during the last hundreds of years. He eased his breathing, inhaling and exhaling calmly, matching the flow of his magic with his heartbeats. It didn't take him long to control it, the energy inside of him growing, reaching such heights that it was very impressive, even for him, one of the former _three stones of the firmament_.

"You better use this second chance in life cleverly, Prince Jasper, as I can assure you, we won't always be there when the real danger shall reveal on your perilous path." He smirked. "I shall believe in you and your future choices. It's the least I can do, as your big brother…"

There was a bright, silver flash in the air before it engulfed the entirety of Forks High School.

* * *

_-laughs histerically-_

I'm sure you _still_ want to kill me, right now, don't you! God, I love cliffhangers. I'm badass like that, LOL

Anyway, as the story itself will unfold, you'll know more about this supposedly _cat_ (are they even the same, hm?), what really happened to Esme, what will happen between Jasper and Edward (besides awesome sex in later chapters, haha), what Rosalie's gift is (because I really like her character, alongside of Emmett, and decided to give them one, too, nah!), what the deal with Tyler and Mike is (I LOVE this one, :D) and of course, what Jessica is so afraid of (the funny part is you already know the answer, LOL). Oh yeah, not to forget Jasper's big brother. Drama baby, drama!

Right, the next chapter is already half written, so it shouldn't take too long to get updated (keep your fingers crossed, lovies!) and I sincerly hope you like where this story is going (even if you don't really know what's going on yet, LOL)

You know you love me. Yes you do.

xoxo


End file.
